Terrible Confusión
by MixerDazzle
Summary: Un chico y una chica se conocen, no es gran cosa, pero con el tiempo las cosas pueden cambiar, y poco a poco, ese par desconocidos pueden convertirse en algo mas, y por primera vez, sentirse bien el uno con el otro, eso le paso a Adagio Dazzle, pero entonces una desagradable sorpresa se presenta. "Esto... debe ser una confusión, una terrible confusión" (AxZ)
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Sus padres habían insistido en que el volviera a la escuela, aunque en realidad su hermana es quien le obligo a regresar a la escuela. Él se sentía adormilado, y su hermana caminaba a su lado.

-no puede ser, el primer día y ya estas llegando tarde- decía Fluttershy con cierto grado de molestia.

-tú también llegaras tarde- responde el chico de manera relajada.

-pero porque te espere, debo cuidar de que no faltes a ninguna clase

Ambos chicos llegaron a la escuela, y entraron a la misma, a los pocos minutos de entrar, suena la campana, Shy toma la mano de su hermano para llevarlo a su respectiva clase, al entrar, la mirada de cada uno de los estudiantes se centró en Zephyr Breeze.

-te veo en el descanso- dijo la peli rosa un poco más tranquila, para después ella ir a su propia clase.

-buenos días, eh de suponer que usted es el alumno nuevo, aunque es demasiado tarde no lo cree- dice la profesora de manera seria- preséntese por favor

.

.

.

Adagio abría el lugar donde trabajaba, ella normalmente hacia esto los lunes, miércoles y viernes, su paga no era tan mala como para trabajar en una tienda de videojuegos, después de un tiempo de la pérdida de su voz consideraba su vida miserable, aunque no lo suficientemente miserable como para quererse morir, lo cual tampoco consideraba una mala opción, pero ahora tenía a sus hermanas, por lo que tenía que luchar, por ellas, pero pronto, tendría que luchar por alguien más.

.

.

.

El receso en CHS, Zephyr era conocido por todos, a pesar de ser prácticamente nuevo, era conocido por ser un holgazán además de ser hermano de una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, apenas entraba a la cafetería, vio a Rainbow así que sonrió, por lo menos tendría a quien molestar, se acercó a la peli aro iris, y la saludo como siempre…

-Hey Rainbows!

Rainbow Dash giro los ojos con fastidio, lo cual hizo sonreír a Zephyr Breeze aún más.

-Hola Zephyr- saluda a Dash seria.

-aunque seas seria conmigo, se que te gusto, no necesitas fingir- dice el chico sonriente haciendo que Rainbow se molestara por el comentario del chico.

-hey Dash, solo quería confirmar lo del partido de hoy- dice un chico acercándose a la chica, entonces Rainbow sonríe.

-seguro que si Soarin, ahora porque no te haces amigo de Zephyr ok? Genial, adiós!- se despide Rainbow sin siquiera dejar hablar a Soarin.

De un momento a otro, ambos chicos se quedaron solos en absoluto silencio.

-…hermano de Fluttershy?- pregunta Soarin.

-si…

-ah… porque dejaste la escuela?

-no me gusta la escuela

-ah… a mí tampoco

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, hasta que Flash se une a la conversación.

-Soarin, Rainbow te manda disculpas- dice el peli azul de manera seria.

-maldita tabla mañosa- murmura Soarin con cierto grado de molestia- Breeze

-¿Qué?

-¿te gustan los videojuegos?

-nope

-bien, vamos a comprar unos después de clases, así sirve que haces amigos porque la verdad… bueno no será fácil- dice Soarin dando un golpe en el hombro de Zephyr, mientras este sonríe de manera relajada mientras encoge los hombros.

-supongo que es un buen comienzo…

.

.

.

El final de clases llego, Zephyr, Soarin y Flash salían de la escuela para dirigirse a la plaza de la ciudad, muchas personas los miraban de manera rara, no era por su personalidad ni algo así, más bien era por el atuendo de Zephyr, quien solo tenía un pantalón de mezclilla y un chaleco colorido que solo se unía con tres hilos, sin tener nada abajo, por lo que se podía ver parte de su torso.

-oye ¿no consideras ponerte una camisa?- pregunta Flash.

-¿para qué o qué?- pregunta Zephyr serio.

-las personas nos observan…

-que vean lo que quieran- dice Zephyr sonriendo de manera confiada.

Soarin rio, y miro a Flash.

-bien dicho, deja que aprovechen Sentry- dice Soarin sonriente, entonces Flash solo se cubrió la cara con las manos.

-qué vergüenza…

Llegaron a la tienda de videojuegos, Soarin y Flash empezaron a ver qué es lo que había de nuevo, Zephyr solo estaba en la entrada de la tienda, la verdad es que los videojuegos no le interesaban mucho, por lo que ni siquiera visitaba ese tipo de tiendas, era más probable a que su hermana visitara ese tipo de tiendas que él, así que solo espero, pero entonces, las cosas cambiaron para él.

Una chica, acomodaba unos cuantos videojuegos en los estantes, y unas tarjetas de compra en los aparadores, ese era su trabajo, por lo que no le resultaba complicado el saber donde iba cada cosa, fue al almacén por mas mercancía para acomodar, mientras Zephyr le seguía con la mirada, entonces la chica salió con unos cuantos videojuegos más y los empezó a acomodar, Zephyr no decía ni hacia nada, solo la miraba con cierto asombro, mientras Flash y Soarin pagaban un par de videojuegos.

Adagio sintió que la miraban, así que volteo ligeramente para ver quien la miraba tan fijamente, vio a un chico desarreglado, rio un poco, tal vez su vida era miserable pero… seguía siendo bonita, lo cual no era tan malo.

Flash y Soarin iban a la salida, cuando ven que Zephyr mira fijamente una chica, aunque no distinguen quien es la chica.

-hey Breeze!- grita Soarin llamando la atención de Zephyr- deja de ligar y vámonos- dice el chico, entonces sale de la tienda

Zephyr mira por última vez a la chica, entonces sale de la tienda, al poco tiempo se separó de Flash y Soarin, fue directamente a su hogar.

Para ser su primer día en la escuela, no fue tan malo, de hecho fue… agradable, pero definitivamente lo que mejoro el día fue... el ver a esa chica, vaya que era atractiva, y no sabía por qué pero sabía que tenía que volver a verla.

Su interés por los videojuegos aumentara de eso no hay duda.

Para Adagio… solo es un chico más, pero ¿esto llegara a cambiar?

 **¿Qué les pareció? Mal lo sé, no por la historia sino por la pareja pero les daré una rápida lista de él porque este par pueden estar juntos.**

 **Una es que se está aplicando la de "un madur y otr inmadur " ¿me explico? O sea, en el capítulo donde sale Zephyr se muestra más que nada inmaduro, y temeroso de perderlo todo y fracasar, mientras que Adagio es madura por eso se supone que ella es la líder del grupo y ella está dispuesta a arriesgarse a cualquier cosa. Además de que Adagio es mandona y controladora por pura naturaleza, y a Zephyr pues le vale lo que le digan así que él puede enfrentarla de cierta forma y quitarle esa naturaleza controladora tan ella. Además él da tratamiento de melena y eso, o sea puede ayudarla con su gran y sensual cabeio. Además no se ven tan mal juntos. EHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿Qué tal les quedo el ojo con mis poderosos argumentos?! Bl ok no, pero si hay quienes emparejan Comet Tail con Trixie (y la neta no sé porque) no le veo lo malo a este experimento.**

 **Así que no critiquen, fuera de eso, no hay nada más que decir, jeje saludos, byebye :D**

 **Atte. Mixer1927**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Zephyr no había dejado de pensar en la chica de la tienda de videojuegos, aunque definitivamente no era fan de los videojuegos, sin embargo eso cambiaria a partir de ahora.

Su segundo día en CHS, dicen que el segundo día nunca es tan malo como el primero, pero a Zephyr simplemente le daba igual, estaba en el descanso y a su lado, sus dos nuevos "amigos" Soarin y Flash, quienes jugaban lanzándose una pelota de un lado a otro, observando que el rubio tenía la boca cerrada, lo cual era raro.

-¿Qué tienes Breeze? ¿Pensando en cómo conquistar a Dash?- pregunta Soarin- déjame decirte que no podras… en serio… ya lo intente- dice Soarin de manera seria.

-Dash es una tabla- dice Zephyr serio- me gusta molestarla pero… no es para mí- menciona Zephyr relajado- me… interesa alguien más- dice mientras sonríe un poco

-que? No puede ser, Zephyr esta interesado en una chica! Crei que eras gay- dice Flash sonriente.

-abre la boca perro ¿Quién es la chica?- pregunta Soarin

-no la conozco, pero… se que trabaja en la tienda de videojuegos- dice Zephyr.

-entonces si estabas ligando- dice Soarin- bien, te ayudaremos, iremos hoy al centro comercial y mientras tu averiguas los datos de la chica, nosotros perderemos el tiempo viendo a quien atrapar- dice Soarin mientras golpea la cabeza de Zephyr con la pelota, entonces Zephyr toma la pelota y la lanza contra Soarin, quien casi cae de su asiento, entonces el rubio ríe.

-gracias por su… disposición, pero prefiero ir yo solo

-eso no nos impedirá ir, después de todo, no tenemos nada que hacer- dice Soarin.

-si tú no tienes nada que hacer, eso no es asunto mío- dice Flash serio.

-amargado… entonces suerte Zephyr, cuídate de la friendzone- dice Soarin sonriente

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Adagio acomodaba videojuegos en estantes, en eso llega Sonata, quien abraza a su hermana fuertemente, mientras esta sonríe ligeramente pero sigue con su labor.

-Dagi! Sabía que estabas aquí!- dice Sonata contenta, entonces suelta a Adagio- ¿ya casi es tu hora de descanso?

-seguro, casi salgo cariño, por lo mientras ve a pasear o yo que sé, pero no molestes, estamos acomodando los nuevos videojuegos, seguro en la tarde la tienda estará llena de nerds que busquen este videojuego- dice Adagio seria.

-uh, cuál es?- pregunta Sonata con curiosidad.

-es…-Adagio ve la portada del videojuego- La venganza de Tirek, valla, creo que llevare uno para Aria- menciona Adagio, colocando el videojuego en su lugar- por cierto ¿alguna noticia?

-llamo esta mañana, dice que regresara- dice Sonata sonriente- ja! Y la tonta era yo

Adagio rio un poco.

-ahora me hablas de lo que paso, ahora ve a comprar el desayuno de las dos- dice Adagio sonriente.

-oki- responde Sonata contenta y sale de la tienda.

Pasaron 15 minutos, y Adagio salía de la tienda, y una sudadera cubriendo la camisa color verde que era su "uniforme", lo cual no le enorgullecía mucho, además de que no le quedaba mucho el color. Iba al lugar donde normalmente desayunaba, en el cual ya la esperaba Sonata con una sonrisa, estaban en el comedor central de la plaza, sentadas juntas.

-bien, entonces dime ¿Qué paso con Aria?- pregunta Adagio seria.

-la despidieron por agredir un cliente, y… no encontró otro trabajo, así que dijo que volvería esta noche… o mañana en la mañana- dice Sonata.

-le dije que no sería fácil- dice Adagio con burla, para después tomar su alimento y empezar a desayunar- definitivamente llevare un videojuego para Aria

"Hay magia aquí, al bailar así"

Adagio puso una mala cara, esa canción sonaba mucho en la plaza, y no le molestaba la letra, le molestaban las chicas que cantaban esa canción, Sonata noto su molestia, y tomo la mano de su hermana.

-debemos superarlo

.

.

.

Sunset Shimmer iba camino a la tienda de videojuegos, ansiaba tener en sus manos ese videojuego que tanto deseaba.

"La Venganza de Tirek"

Llego a la tienda, su sonrisa se borró en el momento en el que vio el gran tamaño de a fila, y justo tras ella, llego Zephyr Breeze, quien vio la larga fila en instantáneamente sintió un toque de flojera en todo su ser, así que mejor se fue a pasear por la plaza en lo que se desocupaba la tienda.

.

.

.

Sunset salía de la tienda, agradecía a Celestia tener una amiga como Pinkie, no alcanzo un juego pero Pinkie Pie le dio el suyo, lo cual le hizo pensar que todo lo que espero había valido la pena. Apenas salía de la tienda, muchos empleados salían de sus escondites, no les gustaba mucho que la tienda se llenara de gente, y entre ellos, estaba Adagio, quien para su suerte no supo de la presencia de sus enemigas, por lo que se encontraba totalmente tranquila, recogiendo el desastre que los clientes habían dejado, entonces en eso pasa Zephyr, quien ya aliviado de que la tienda estaba vacía, se dirigió a esta rápidamente, y entro, vio a la chica del día anterior, recogiendo algo de basura. Le daba la espalda, pero entonces dio la vuelta y miro a Zephyr de manera seria, no tardo en reconocerlo, la misma ropa, el mismo peinado de vago que no le gustaba cortarse el pelo.

-si buscas "La Venganza de Tirek" está agotado- dice la chica de manera seria.

En ese momento Zephyr abrió los ojos como platos, no supo que responder, así que antes de decir algo, tartamudeo un poco, lo cual hizo a la chica sonreír con algo de burla.

-¿o buscas algo más?- pregunta la chica.

Zephyr se rasca un poco la nuca, no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, esta es la primera vez que se ponía un poquito nervioso con una chica.

-y-yo… amh

Rayos, ahora entendía como se sentía Fluttershy en público.

-no busco nada e-en específico, s-solo vine a ver q-que había de nuevo p-pero veo que no hay nada- dice Zephyr tratando de disimular lo que era obvio.

-¿seguro? Porque ahora mis compañeros sacaran otros videojuegos por si quieres ver alguno- dice la chica sonriente.

-n-no gracias, solo amh…- Zephyr no sabía que decir, nada, no se le ocurría excusa alguna, entonces recordó unas palabras de Soarin.

"Averiguas los datos de la chica"

Ok, no podía ser directo en este punto, pero podía preguntar su nombre, solo para empezar a tomar confianza.

-ayer te vi, y sentí curiosidad…

-¿curiosidad? Mmh, curiosidad de qué?- pregunta Dazzle sonriente mientras se acerca un poco a él.

-s-sí, p-por conocerte desde luego, p-pero…

-no sabes cómo- dice Adagio sonriente, interrumpiendo al chico- lo entiendo, así que te ayudare un poco ¿quieres? Para empezar dime cómo te llamas

-Zephyr Breeze- responde Zephyr seco, sin saber cómo decir su nombre, o si quiera sonreír.

-wow que serio, por tu vestimenta creí que serias un poco más relajado, pero bien, yo me llamo Adagio Dazzle, así que ya acabe con tu curiosidad, ahora si no te interesa ningún videojuego puedes largarte de aquí- dice Adagio, mientras que su sonrisa se iba tornando a una mirada seria, para después darle la espalda al chico y seguir con su trabajo.

Zephyr no sabía lo que había pasado, como es que esa mujer puedo cambiar de actitud tan pronto, era bonita, de buen cuerpo y demás, pero tenía una voz algo nasal y presuntuosa, sin contar su actitud de chica coqueta cambiando rápidamente a alguien amargado, y demás. Era linda, pero bipolar, probablemente muy difícil de complacer, presumida, y tal vez algo egoísta, incluso mandona, pero a pesar de todo eso, Zephyr tenía una cosa en mente.

-es perfecta- murmuro Zephyr sonriente, mientras iba camino a casa.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

Zephyr llegaba a la escuela, era día de fastidiar a Rainbow así que en el primer momento en que la viera le haría molestarse, pero en lo que eso sucedía, tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar, como en su "crush" y también el ver la manera en como acercarse a ella, el primer paso ya estaba, el cual era saber el nombre de la chica, después era...

-romper el hielo- dice Soarin caminando a lado de Zephyr- por lo que dices parece una chica complicada, o simplemente se fresea, pero como ya se dio cuenta de que posiblemente no te gustan los videojuegos, hoy Flash y yo te acompañaremos y mientras nosotros nos hacemos idiotas viendo videojuegos, tú vas a... conversar con esa chica, por cierto ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta Soarin con curiosidad.

-se llama Ada...- Zephyr es interrumpido por Rainbow.

-Soarin hoy toca entrenar, así que ni se te ocurra ir de vago- dice Rainbow, mientras va al salón de música, donde se encontraban sus amigas, después corre a una súper velocidad, y dio tres vueltas con su poder, y durante los tres segundos en los que Rainbow estuvo corriendo como loca, el par de chicos se quedaron en su lugar.

-parece loca- dice Soarin- no te preocupes, iré contigo de todas formas, aunque necesitas practicar...

-ja claro practicar ¿con que? ¿Con un casillero?

-con una chica, pedazo de idiota- dice Soarin serio, mientras empuja a Zephyr hacia el salón de -música- y en ese salón están las chicas más lindas y populares de CHS, incluyendo a tu hermana

-con mi hermana no te metas- dice Zephyr riendo con algo de gracia- bien, entrare y molestare un poco a Rainbow, esa será mi práctica.

Twilight explicaba un montón de cosas, estaba de pie y sus amigas sentadas en las escaleras frente a ella, y a sus espaldas un pizarrón, Rainbow se pone de pie y en eso Zephyr Breeze entra al salón de música.

-hey Rainbows- saludo el chico mientras señalaba a la chica y se recargaba en la entrada del salón-ahí estas- dijo mientras miraba sus uñas- ¿quieres ir conmigo al centro comercial?- decía el chico, mirando coquetamente a la chica

-pero olvide que tengo que ir a...- Rainbow estaba a punto de correr pero sus amigas negaron con la cabeza de manera seria, por lo que Rainbow solo suspiro- ok, entiendo- dice Rainbow mientras avanza hacia la salida del salón, entonces Zephyr acomodaba su peinado.

Cuando Rainbow estuvo cerca de él, el aprovecho para acorralarla contra la pared, ella solo evadió al chico, mientras el mostro un gesto confundido.

-ah, ok, eso es genial... aunque no lo entiendo- dice Zephyr mientras se retira.

Rainbow puso una mala cara, mientras sus amigas reían... excepto Fluttershy quien solo se cubría el rostro con cierto toque de vergüenza.

Zephyr salía, y en eso le esperaban Soarin y Flash que apenas iba llegando.

-¿y bien?- pregunta Soarin.

-hoy hablare con ella- dice Zephyr.

-y como se llama la chica?- pregunta Flash.

-Ada...- Zephyr es interrumpido nuevamente, pero ahora por un golpe en su cabeza con un balón de básquet bol.

-nunca puedes decir el nombre completo, por lo que tu futura novia es Ada, solo así, Ada- dice Soarin.

Zephyr se sobo un poco la cabeza, solo esperaba salir de la escuela sin daños.

.

.

.

Adagio desayunaba tranquilamente, y junto a ella estaban sus hermanas, quienes estaban discutiendo como siempre, mientras Adagio empezaba a beber su café en absoluto silencio, y después mordía el pan que tenía como desayuno, y seguía así, ya ni siquiera trataba de callar a sus hermanas, solo seguía en lo suyo, después de todo, estaba acostumbrada.

-no es mi culpa que hayas fracasado, como siempre fracasas supongo que ya has de estar acostumbrada!- exclama Sonata molesta.

-¿en serio? Por lo menos yo lo intento pequeña holgazana!- dice Aria, Adagio bebía su café.

-¿holgazana? Yo trabajo, limpio el departamento y quien hizo el pollo que te comiste anoche?- pregunta Sonata- YO!

-estaba todo quemado- dice Aria mientras se cruza de brazos.

-pero te lo comiste- dice Sonata

Adagio debía admitir que desde que perdieron las joyas, por alguna extraña razón, Sonata se había vuelto más lista, o al menos al momento de pelear con Aria, sus argumentos e insultos eran increíbles.

-¿y? y ya mejor cállate, pronto conseguiré trabajo- dice Aria seria.

-si claro, cuando encuentres a una persona lo suficientemente idiota para que te contrate- dice Sonata.

-ugh, idiota...- dice Aria

-la que te pario- dijo Sonata.

-hey!- exclamo Adagio mirando a Sonata, mientras que esta se tapaba la boca.

-perdón, se me salió!- exclamo Sonata apenada, quitando las manos de su boca, mientras Aria se empezó a reír.

-cállate Aria, y mejor dinos de que piensas trabajar- dice Adagio- Sonata tiene razón, quien te contrate será un verdadero idiota, ya que no sabes tratar a la gente, así que piensa bien lo que quieres hacer- dice Adagio, para después terminar de comer su pan, ahora solo quedaba su café.

-bien, pues... ah no lo sé, entrenadora, soy buena motivando a la gente...

-no, no lo eres...- dice Sonata

-entonces... veré que hacer, pero ahora que ustedes saben de mis fracasos yo quiero saber de los suyos...

-pues... quiero tomar clases de belleza- dice Sonata.

-si claro, terminaras quemando el cabello de una persona- dice Aria sonriente.

-si no soy una fracasada como tú- dice Sonata seria.

-no importa, tú eres la peor y por eso tu novio te dejo- dice Aria, haciendo que Sonata palidezca- ¿creíste que no me había enterado?

-Aria por favor, eso paso hace mucho, además Sonata tiene muchos pretendientes- dice Adagio para después beber otro poco de su café.

-por favor Dagi, tú también tienes pretendientes, hasta Aria los tiene

-si claro, pero nadie se me acerca... a excepción de un vago en el trabajo, pero nada importante- menciona Adagio seria.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?- pregunta Sonata sonriente.

-ayer en la tarde, después de la venta masiva de la "Venganza de Tirek" un chico estaba en la tienda observándome, obviamente me di cuenta y hablamos un poco

-¿y que paso?- pregunta Aria.

-lo ahuyente, no me interesa una relación, no me volverá a molestar estoy segura- dice Adagio seria.

-lo arruinas todo Dazzle- dice Aria- después te quejas de tu soledad

-sí, no te quejes si estás sola- dice Sonata seria.

Adagio giro los ojos con fastidio, entonces Aria hablo.

-como sea, hoy estaremos contigo en tu trabajo- dice Aria- Sonata tiene su día libre, y porque no pasar un día familiar?

.

.

.

Zephyr, Flash y Soarin entraban a la plaza, e iban directamente a su objetivo, la tienda de videojuegos, y una vez que estuvieron frente a esta, Soarin le dio una palmada en la espalda a Zephyr.

-tu puedes amigo, entra y conquista a esa chica...- dice Soarin, Zephyr respiro profundamente y los tres entraron a la tienda.

Adagio acomodaba videojuegos, y a su lado, sus hermanas, quienes la observaban.

-¿no te fastidia hacer esto?- pregunta Aria.

-no, es parte del trabajo, es más fastidioso soportar sus peleas- dice Adagio seria mientras terminaba de acomodar videojuegos e iba por más al almacén, mientras sus hermanas se quedaban paradas mirándola.

Flash y Soarin se retiraban a ver videojuegos, y en eso vieron a dos chicas que ellos ya conocían.

-¿no son las brujas de las Dazzlings?- murmura Soarin

-lo son, al parecer les gustan los videojuegos- responde Flash

-nunca lo imagine...

Adagio salía del almacén con más videojuegos en los brazos, y los acomodaba en otro estante, en eso, Zephyr se acerca a ella.

-ah... Hola... Adagio no?- pregunta Zephyr con una sonrisa.

Adagio volteo y miro a Zephyr, levanto una ceja.

-así es, Zephyr si no mal recuerdo...

Aria y Sonata estaban en absoluto silencio, hasta que vieron a un chico con Adagio, inmediatamente ambas se acercaron un poco más al par de chicos de manera disimulada, para contemplar la extraña escena.

-¿vienes a comprar un videojuego? ¿O solo a matar tu curiosidad?- pregunta Adagio mientras organizaba varios videojuegos en el estante.

-solo acompaño a un par de amigos, aunque si, vine a matar mi curiosidad, y si te soy sincero ni siquiera me gustan los videojuegos- dice Zephyr mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza- quiero saber si podrías pasarme tu número de teléfono...

-¿para qué o qué?- pregunta Adagio seria, sin siquiera mirarlo, simplemente haciendo su labor.

-para hablar, ahora si no quieres pues muy sencillo, te dejare en paz, total, chicas son las que me sobran- dice Zephyr sonriente, recargándose un poco en el estante.

Adagio sonrió con cierto grado de ironía, entonces mira a Zephyr mientras acomoda el último videojuego.

-¿en serio? ¿Con ese peinado y ese atuendo? Por favor, nadie saldría con un chico que ni siquiera tiene dinero para una camisa decente...

-eso atrae más a las chicas ya que les dejo ver mi marcado abdomen- dice Zephyr sonriente, mientras se acomoda el cabello.

Adagio mira el abdomen del chico, el cual no estaba tan marcado, por lo que empezó a reír.

-si claro, en eso tienes toda la razón- dice Adagio sonriente.

-entonces... me das tu numero... o no?- pregunta Zephyr.

-dame tu teléfono- dice Adagio, el chico saca su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y se lo da a la chica, quien a los pocos segundos empezó a anotar su número de teléfono, entonces le devolvió el aparato al chico.

-bien, entonces te llamare...

-eso espero- dice Adagio sonriente- ahora debo trabajar, así que adiós Zephyr Breeze- dice Adagio sonriente, para después ir hacia el almacén, y tras ella fueron sus hermanas.

Zephyr salió de la tienda, e inmediatamente fueron sus amigos tras él.

-y bien ¿Qué tal te fue?- pregunta Flash.

-tengo su número... y la hice reír que creo que es un avance- dice Zephyr.

A estas alturas Zephyr solo sentía felicidad, y sabía que pronto, Adagio Dazzle, le daría la oportunidad, y Adagio sentía lo mismo, quizás el chico no era malo, pero había una cosa que ninguno de los dos sabían.

Muchas veces, la familia y el pasado influyen en una relación.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

Zephyr estaba en la zona de comida con sus amigos, estaba comiendo, cuando fue por una ración de soda se encontró con una chica algo… rara.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunta la chica sonriente y llena de curiosidad.

-ah… Zephyr- responde Zephyr sonriendo de manera amigable.

-genial Zephyr, seré clara, estoy feliz de que alguien se fije en mi hermana porque la pobre ahuyenta a todos pero si quieres ganarte su corazón debes saber que a ella le gusta que…

-Sonata, déjalo en paz!- exclama Aria, jalando a Sonata de la muñeca, alejándola de Zephyr.

Zephyr quedo confundido, de hecho, no sabía que acababa de pasar, pero desde el baile de otoño, nada le sorprendía, tomo su ración de soda y regreso con sus amigos.

.

.

.

Adagio regresaba de trabajar, y desde luego, acompañada de sus hermanas, quienes no mencionaban nada respecto al nuevo pretendiente de su hermana. Ya estaba anocheciendo, y las tres hermanas se preparaban para tener una tranquila cena, Aria organizaba la mesa, Sonata cocinaba y Adagio solo veía televisión, era la que más trabajaba por lo que necesitaba un descanso, todo estaba normal, cuando su celular vibro, así que la peli naranja tomo su teléfono, y vio el mensaje que había recibido.

 _"hey Adie!"_

Adagio levanto una ceja, esto era nuevo.

"¿Te conozco?"

 _"Zephyr Breeze, hoy me diste tu número 7n7"_

Adagio hizo memoria, y era verdad, le dio su número a Zephyr, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba.

"Ah sí, ya te recuerdo, el chico que nunca compra nada"

"Soy alguien difícil de satisfacer, así que si no tienes lo que quiero, mejor aléjate ¿quieres?"

 _"Que mi pinta de pobre no te engañe, tengo dinero si a eso te refieres con "satisfacer" así que relájate"_

 _"Y cómo te dije antes, ni siquiera me gustan los videojuegos ¿para qué comprar algo que no me gusta?"_

"No lo sé, pero es raro visitar donde hay cosas que no te gustan ¿no lo crees?"

 _"No me gustan los videojuegos pero hay algo en esa tienda que si me gusta"_

 _"Y debes ser tonta como para no darte cuenta"_

"¿me acabas de decir tonta?"

 _"Wow tranquila!"_

 _"no, solo digo que… no me gustan los videojuegos"_

 _"pero solo tengo un motivo para ir a esa tienda y creo que lo sabes"_

"Matar tu curiosidad con las empleadas…"

 _"Solo contigo"_

 _"Suelo molestar mucho a las chicas…"_

"No me digas"

 _"te molesto demasiado ¿cierto?"_

"si"

 _"Wow, que directa"_

 _"No importa, me gustas y nunca dejare de molestarte"_

 _"Hasta que llegue a conquistarte claro esta"_

"Suerte con eso"

"Quiero disfrutar al ver como lo intentas y después sales corriendo con el corazón roto"

 _"Correré el riesgo"_

 _"Aunque también quiero ver como caerás rendida a mis pies 7u7"_

Adagio sonrió ante la idea, le daba risa como este chico creía que podría conquistarla tan fácilmente.

"Bien, entonces veremos quien cae primero"

"Hasta luego, Zephyr"

Se despidió Adagio, y dejo su celular en el sofá, para entonces ir a su comedor a acompañar a sus hermanas.

.

.

.

Zephyr estaba almorzando en la cafetería, estaba tan tranquilo pensando en cómo haría para hablar con Adagio, comía en silencio, estaba solo, así que no lo molestaba nadie, al menos por ahora.

-hey Zephyr!- le saluda Flash sonriente, y a su lado viene Sunset, a quien tenía agarrada de la cintura- hoy, Sunset y yo iremos a la tienda de videojuegos, ya sabes, solo por si quieres ver a tu chica- dice Flash, mientras

-no es mi chica, aunque va a serlo- dice Zephyr sonriente- me gustaría ir con ustedes pero debo ir a despuntar mi pelo primero- dice Zephyr.

-bien amigo, tú te lo pierdes- dice Flash.

-¿y cómo se llama la afortunada?- pregunta Sunset sonriente, tratando de ser amable.

-Ada…- Zephyr es otra vez interrumpido, pero esta vez por el sonido de una ventana rota, todos miraron, y era el balón de futbol que Soarin había usado.

-eso le costara caro- murmuro Flash.

-demasiado, bueno Zephyr… suerte en tu encuentro con… Ada dijiste?- pregunta Sunset.

-eh si… pero es Adag…

-sí, sí que lindo nombre- dice Flash, interrumpido al rubio de nuevo- debemos irnos, antes de que Soarin venga y empiece con sus tonterías- dice Flash serio, mientras jala a Sunset hacia algún otro lugar.

-ok, no entiendo pero bien- dice Zephyr serio, mientras se encoge de hombros.

.

.

.

Zephyr salía de la escuela e iba directamente a la peluquería más cercana, debía cuidar mucho su pelo además de que se quería dedicar a eso, así que… bueno, sus visitas eran algo continuas.

Mientras tanto, Adagio estaba en su trabajo, ahora estaba a cargo de la caja, trataba de ser amable con cualquier cliente, y la verdad es que fingir se le daba muy bien, en verdad parecía que estaba disfrutando de su trabajo, aunque no era así. Fue así, pero su pequeña mentira no duro mucho, nunca estaba atenta a quien entraba y salía de la tienda, pero si ponía atención al hablar con alguien, pues en la caja, recibió a una pareja que para ella… era detestable.

Cuando Flash y Sunset vieron que Adagio era quien les cobraría los videojuegos… bueno, su expresión no fue precisamente de felicidad, se acercaron a ella para pagar sus artículos.

-¿esto es todo lo que van a llevar?- pregunta Adagio seria, mientras guardaba un par de videojuegos en una bolsa de plástico, y tecleaba un poco la computadora.

Sunset no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza. Adagio pone la bolsa en la barra, mientras que Flash le da dinero a la peli naranja, quien lo fulmina con la mirada. La tensión era demasiada, y la furia de Adagio era notoria, incomodando al par de chicos.

-gracias por su compra- dijo Adagio seria.

Flash tomo la bolsa, y ambos salieron de la tienda rápidamente, Adagio los miro fijamente hasta que desaparecieron totalmente, su mirada molesta se transformó de una molesta a una deprimida, detestaba sentir eso, tristeza y decepción de sí misma, sus hermanas en este momento le ayudarían diciéndole que no todo está mal y que no todo es su culpa, pero no estaban con ella para eso, así que seguiría con su vida hasta la hora de descanso.

.

.

.

Zephyr salía de la estética, e iba directamente al centro comercial, llegando a la tienda de videojuegos, busco a Adagio, pero no la veía por ningún lado, así que se acercó a uno de los empleados y pregunto.

-disculpa ¿sabes dónde está Adagio Dazzle?

-Adagio Dazzle?... ah sí, está en su hora de descanso, si quieres encontrarla te recomiendo que la busques… en la zona de comida- dice el empleado, para después, seguir con su labor.

Zephyr salió de la tienda para buscar a Adagio.

Mientras, la peli naranja comía un sándwich, o al menos eso trataba, pues ni siquiera lo había probado.

"Hay magia aquí, al bailar así, muévete otra vez y siente la música"

Adagio en verdad detestaba esa canción, aun mas sabiendo quienes la cantaban, y lo peor del caso, es que no dejaba de sonar en el centro comercial, amargando su desayuno y comida, y otra vez la sensación de tristeza, el desprecio por sí misma, de la nada, pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, se cubrió el rostro por un segundo, se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos, pero la las lágrimas seguían corriendo.

-hey, estas bien?

Adagio levanto la mirada, encontrándose con Zephyr, se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, mientras Zephyr se sienta frente a ella.

-sí, solo amh… me ardían los ojos- dice ella de manera seria- pero estoy bien…

-¿en serio? Te ves triste, demasiado triste- dice Zephyr de manera seria- y lo estas ¿puedo saber porque?- pregunta Zephyr.

Adagio lo mira, y sin que ella quiera, se le escapan un par de lágrimas más.

-es que… eh hecho tantas estupideces, digo, no me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero… si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más lista, si hubiera planeado mejor mis movimientos… yo no trabajaría, mis hermanas tampoco, viviríamos… bien- dice Adagio.

-bueno, mi hermana si algo me ha enseñado es que… nunca es tarde para cambiar, no has intentado… no sé, trabajar en un lugar mejor? O… quizás estudiar algo?- pregunta Zephyr.

-¿estudiar? Estudiar es la última opción para mí, la última vez que estuve en una escuela fue cuando lo perdí todo- dice Adagio seria.

-bueno, entonces… sigue adelante, aquí sentada llorando no vas a lograr mucho, encuentra otro trabajo- Adagio lo miro seria- o bueno, que tal si mejor vamos al cine y te olvidas de tus problemas por un rato- dice Zephyr sonriente, tratando de "animar" a la chica.

Adagio ríe con algo de sarcasmo.

-no caeré en tu trampa, además debo trabajar, o me despedirán- dice Adagio un poco más tranquila, mientras guarda su sándwich en un pequeño estuche de plástico.

-les entregaremos una receta médica falsa, siempre funciona…

-me verán contigo, y sabrán que no estoy enferma- dice Adagio.

-entonces salgamos de aquí y vamos a otra plaza, hay muchas en la ciudad- dice Zephyr sonriente- ¿Qué dices, Adie?

Adagio levanto una ceja, miro a Zephyr y sonrió de manera picara.

Aquí es cuando el amor entre dos personas empieza.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _"Capítulo 5"_**

Zephyr tenía tomada la mano de Adagio, quien tenía una mochila colgando de sus hombros, donde tenía sus cosas de siempre. Ambos salían corriendo del centro comercial con intención de que nadie los viera, pararon de correr una vez que estaban algo lejos del centro comercial, ambos jadeaban por el cansancio de correr tanto, Zephyr le sonrió a Adagio mientras esta rodaba los ojos, y una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-no puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto- dice Adagio, aun jadeando.

-pues créelo, ya lo hicimos- dice Zephyr de la misma forma- bueno ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-donde sea pero que por favor valga la pena…- dice Adagio, empezando a caminar y a su lado, va Zephyr.

-bueno, hay un lugar donde fui con mi hermana, la comida es buena, el lugar es alegre y la música… pues eh escuchado peores- dice Zephyr.

-mh, suena bien ¿es un restaurante no?- pregunta Adagio.

-nope, es un karaoke, quienes cantan bueno… te pueden dejar sordo- responde Zephyr mientras Adagio lo mira de manera seria.

-idiota… si quieres burlarte de mí solo dilo y…- Zephyr interrumpe a Adagio.

-wow tranquila! Yo jamás me burle de ti, solo dije que hay gente que canta muy mal, es lo único que arruina a ese lugar- dice Zephyr- entonces… que tal mariscos?

-yo no como de esas cosas- dice Adagio seria, aun siguiendo con la caminata.

-entonces… vamos a Sugar Cube Corner- menciona Zephyr.

-¿Sugar Cube Corner?- pregunta Adagio, levantando una ceja.

-es una clase de… cafetería, conozco a una chica que trabaja ahí, tal vez pueda hacernos un descuento- dice Zephyr, sonriendo un poco más.

-bueno, entonces vamos- dice Adagio con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

Iban llegando a la cafetería, apenas entraron, Adagio reconoció varios rostros de CHS, quienes la miraban fijamente sin que Zephyr se diera cuenta, y Adagio se sentía pequeña, no tenía poderes, ni voz, no tenía nada, por lo que se sintió intimidada, y sin siquiera percatarse, tomo el brazo de Zephyr fuertemente, quien al verla sonrió un poco, y ambos se dirigieron a la barra de alimentos, donde la Señora Cake los atendió.

-buenas tardes, ¿Qué es lo que van a llevar?- pregunta la señora Cake.

-yo quiero un batido de chocolate y Adagio que vas a querer?- pregunta el chicol, Adagio miraba por todos lados, entonces Zephyr le dio un ligero golpe con el codo, haciendo que la chica reaccione- ¿Qué es lo que vas a querer?

-ah… un batido de vainilla por favor- dice Adagio seria, entonces sigue mirando a su alrededor.

-de acuerdo ¿algo más?- pregunta la señora Cake.

-nada más, solo un pequeño favor- dice Zephyr, entonces se acercó a la señora Cake- ¿puede poner esto en la cuenta de Pinkie Pie? Yo le pagare a ella después- murmura el, asegurándose de que Adagio no lo escuchara.

-si eres amigo de Pinkie, seguro- dice la señora Cake con una sonrisa- escojan una mesa, yo les llevare sus batidos- dice la señora Cake sonriente.

-gracias señora- dice Zephyr, y aun con Adagio sosteniendo su brazo, ambos fueron a una mesa, Adagio aún seguía mirando a todos esos rostros.

Adagio soltó el brazo de Zephyr y tomo asiento, Zephyr se sentó frente a ella y simplemente vio como Adagio miraba a todos lados, se veía nerviosa.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunta Zephyr.

-me siento incomoda, es algo… de mi pasado, no lo entenderías- dice Adagio de manera seria, mientras mira de manera seria a Zephyr.

-tranquila, nadie te hará nada, o al menos no mientras yo este contigo- dice Zephyr, mientras le guiña un ojo a Adagio, quien rodo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

-si claro, puedo defenderme sola cariño, no me conoces del todo- dice Adagio sonriente.

Zephyr sonrió aún mas, y miro fijamente a Adagio, quien aun con una sonrisa en los labios, levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué tanto me ves?

-eres muy bonita, no entiendo cómo es que estas sola- dice Zephyr- digo, nunca te he visto con un chico… o una chica…

-intimido a cada chico que se me acerca, la mayoría solo llegan buscando una cosa, dependiendo de su físico aceptaba o no, al menos era así, pero ahora… no sé porque siento que… contigo va a ser diferente- dice Adagio, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios.

La señora Cake llego con una bandeja en las manos, un batido lo puso frente a Zephyr y otro frente a Adagio.

-gracias señora- dice Zephyr sonriente, Adagio asiente con la cabeza, mientras la señora Cake se retira.

Entonces, durante el resto de la tarde, Zephyr y Adagio se envolvían en una conversación comoda en verdad, disfrutaban de su compañía, y ahora Adagio podía ver que Zephyr era… lindo, aunque lo conocía muy poco, había conocido a personas peores, ejemplo "Las Rainbooms" a quienes aún odiaba con toda su alma, pero por lo menos ahora tenía una persona más en quien apoyarse, o eso creía ella.

Llegando la puesta del sol, Zephyr acompañaba a Adagio a su casa, Zephyr diciendo tonterías solo para hacer reír a Adagio. No cabía duda, su sonrisa era linda, tenía cierto toque inocente y angelical, pero cuando su mirada se tornaba seria… se veía sensual e intimidante, simplemente le encantaba a Zephyr.

-gracias por todo- dice Adagio- de alguna manera… me levantaste el ánimo, gracias por eso

Aria y Sonata estaban viendo televisión, cuando escucharon la voz de Adagio, ambas se miraron sorprendidas, entonces miraron por la ventana frente de su casa, y se encontraron con Adagio conversando con Zephyr.

-¿esto está pasando?- pregunta Sonata.

-parece que si…- dice Aria igual de impactada que Sonata.

-gracias a ti por aceptar la invitación- dice Zephyr- me gusto demasiado estar contigo… entonces… te veo mañana?

Adagio asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa, y sin que se lo esperara, Zephyr le beso la mejilla, haciendo que esta abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

-te veo mañana nena- dice Zephyr sonriente.

-hasta mañana querido- dice Adagio de la misma forma, dirigiéndose a su casa.

Aria y Sonata se despegan de la ventana rápidamente, y se sientan en el sofá, fingiendo que no vieron nada, entonces Adagio entro a su hogar, mientras sus hermanas la miraron, Aria de manera seria mientras que Sonata tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Qué tal te fue en el trabajo? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? a quien le importa! ¿Ya tienes novio?- pregunta Sonata sonriente.

-Sonata cállate- dice Aria molesta.

-¿otra vez de chismosas en la ventana?- pregunta Adagio de manera seria- pues te diré que en el trabajo me fue mal, encontré a Sunset y el otro idiota de pelo azul, fuera de eso, el día… no estuvo mal- dice Adagio, mientras sonríe un poco.

-no estuvo mal eh? Entonces parece que te agrada ese chico- dice Aria.

-sí, la verdad es que si, no sé, empieza a… gustarme un poco…

.

.

.

Zephyr iba feliz de la vida, paseándose por los pasillos, pensando en la chica de los videojuegos. Estaba muy tranquilo, hasta que llego su hermana.

-ZEPHYR BREEZE!- exclamo Fluttershy, quien se veía molesta, muy molesta, y se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido- no puedo creerlo…

-wow wow, si Rainbow se tomó en serio eso de que me gustaba pues no es así la verdad es que…- Zephyr es interrumpido por su hermana.

-¿Qué? no! Pinkie Pie me dijo de lo que hiciste ayer en Sugar Cube Corner, dime algo ¿por lo menos le vas a pagar? Porque yo no- dice Fluttershy molesta, en momentos como este, era difícil reconocer a Fluttershy.

-si hermanita le voy a pagar… no sé cuándo… pero le voy a pagar- dice Zephyr, encogiéndose de hombros.

-ay, debes hacerte responsable Zephyr, sé que ayer saliste con una chica, no me digas quien porque no me interesa saberlo, pero sí sé que a las chicas no les gusta alguien que dependa de sus padres o de su hermana, les gusta alguien responsable, si quieres lograr algo con _ella_ o con cualquier otra chica… debes empezar a madurar- dice Fluttershy seria.

Zephyr se tomó las palabras de su hermana en serio, misma Adagio lo había dicho, no le interesaba un "don nadie" y ahora que había logrado acercarse a ella, no la iba a perder, no la iba a perder por su inmadurez, entonces decidió escuchar a su hermana, saliendo de clases, fue a un lugar donde se sentía cómodo, donde sabía que lo aceptarían como empleado, donde sabía que tenía un lugar.

-Zephyr Breeze, a partir de ahora tu tarea será lavar el cabello de los clientes, es lo primero que debes aprender, yo te enseñare todo lo demás después- dice la dueña de la estética, donde normalmente Zephyr se arreglaba el pelo, ya tenía confianza con la dueña, así que podía trabajar ahí- felicidades

-gracias por aceptarme, no le fallare- dice Zephyr sonriente.

Ya tenía el empleo, ya tenía el encanto ahora solo faltaba la chica para tener una buena vida. Le encantaba Adagio Dazzle, en verdad le gustaba, y estaba dispuesto a hacer cambios por ella y solo por ella, aunque había un pequeño detalle. Algo con lo que él no contaba.

Adagio tenía un pasado, un pasado que Zephyr no conocía, pero sin duda, afectaría en su relación.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _"Capítulo 6"_**

Habían pasado algunas semanas, la relación entre Adagio y Zephyr iba más que bien, aunque no había nada oficial entre ellos dos, ambos llevaban una relación bastante amistosa, lo cual era bueno para Zephyr, Adagio iba poco a poco, apenas dejaba que Zephyr le conociera, incluso, apenas le menciono el detalle de tener un par de hermanas, a quienes, apenas Zephyr estaba conociendo. Adagio y Zephyr estaban en la cafetería del centro comercial, acompañados de Aria y Sonata. Adagio y sus hermanas comían, mientras que Zephyr parecía estar haciendo alguna tarea en su libreta.

-odio la historia- murmura Zephyr molesto, Adagio levanta una ceja.

-¿Por qué estudias historia?- pregunta Adagio extrañada.

-sí, debo responder esta guía, mañana tengo un examen y debo sacar calificación alta- responde Zephyr con algo de agotamiento- entre el trabajo y la escuela me volveré loco- menciona el chico de manera frustrada.

-¿y porque no dejas la escuela?- pregunta Aria de manera seria.

-por mi hermana, ella prácticamente me obliga a ir a la escuela… y a trabajar…- dice Zephyr de manera seria.

-tranquilo querido, te ayudaremos, déjame ver- dice Adagio, tomando la libreta del chico.

-a ver al cine!- exclama Sonata, Adagio la mira de manera seria, haciendo que Sonata solo ria de manera nerviosa, mientras Adagio vuelve su mirada a la libreta.

-cariño, la primera guerra mundial no fue en 1917, fue en 1914, y no termino en 1921, termino en 1918, y los países participantes fueron Inglaterra, Polonia, Alemania, Austria, Francia y…

-Japón, además de Rusia, Bélgica y creo que son todos- continua Aria.

-uh! No te olvides de Yugoeslavia!- exclama Sonata

-eso ya se disolvió Sonata, ya ni cuenta- dice Aria de manera seria.

-y la segunda guerra mundial no fue en 1930- corrige Adagio de manera seria- tampoco termino en 1935

-nope! De hecho empezó en 1939 y termino en 1945- menciona Sonata.

-y los países participantes fueron Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, Japón…- menciona la peli naranja.

-MÉXICO!- exclama Sonata

-y la "genial" Alemania Nazi- menciona Aria aun con seriedad…

-Vietnam, Canadá, Brasil, Australia, Noruega, Tailandia y muchos otros- dice Adagio

-también Yugoeslavia!- dice Sonata.

-esa ya no cuenta Sonata- dice Aria

-claro que si- dice Sonata haciendo un puchero.

-wow, saben mucho de historia- dice Zephyr sorprendido.

-así es- dice Adagio sonriente, mientras le devuelve la libreta a Zephyr.

-pf! Obvio que sabemos de historia! Hemos vivido por siglos!- exclama Sonata sonriente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, entonces Adagio la fulmina con la mirada- ¿ahora que dije?

-lo que quisiste decir es que desde hace mucho tiempo aprendimos todo esto, es parte de la educación básica- menciona Adagio sonriente.

-ah sí… eso

Zephyr apunto todo lo que había aprendido ese día, seguro eso le serviría para su examen.

.

.

.

Zephyr salía de su examen, se sentía seguro de que aprobaría, estaba a punto de dirigirse a su próxima materia, cuando se encuentra con su querida hermana mayor, quien lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Zephyr, antes de que vayas a tu siguiente clase, debo felicitarte, estas últimas semanas ya haces más que ver televisión, lo cual es un gran avance, ya trabajas, ganas tu propio dinero, e incluso estudias más, en verdad me alegro por eso, veo que esa chica te está ayudando- dice Shy con una sonrisa amable y cariñosa.

-como no tienes idea- dice Zephyr con una sonrisa- incluso me ayudo a estudiar para el examen- menciona el chico.

-genial! ojala pueda conocerla algún día- menciona Fluttershy.

Entonces a Zephyr se le ocurrió una idea, una idea que él creía que probablemente podía ser muy buena. Él ya había conocido a las hermanas de Adagio, eso quería decir que ya le tenía un poco más de confianza, entonces, el presentaría a Fluttershy y Adagio, en señal de que ya igual le tenía confianza, el cual podría ser el último paso para empezar una relación.

-bueno, puedes conocerla hoy, trabaja en el centro comercial, si quieres puedes acompañarme, además hoy tengo día libre- dice Zephyr confiado.

-¿en serio? Si! viva! ¿después de clases?- pregunta su hermana con entusiasmo.

Zephyr asiente con la cabeza.

.

.

.

Era la hora del almuerzo, Zephyr estaba solo en una mesa, entonces marco al número de Adagio, al poco tiempo, la chica respondió la llamada.

 _-¿hola?_

-hola Adie- saluda Zephyr con una sonrisa.

 _-Zephyr Breeze ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?_

-bueno, ya que ayer me presentaste a tus hermanas, me preguntaba si tu no querías conocer a mi linda pero muy molesta hermana- menciona Zephyr en forma de broma, haciendo que Adagio ría un poco.

 _-¿piensas presentármela? ¿Es en serio?- pregunta Adagio igual de sonriente._

-sí, creo que… te va a caer bien, digo, es amable y algo tímida, aunque algo mandona a veces- dice Zephyr.

 _-si lo pones de esa forma… no es tan molesta como mis hermanas_

-tus hermanas no son molestas, me caen bien…

 _-ayer créeme que se comportaron- dice Adagio con algo de gracia, después hubo un silencio- me encantaría conocer a tu hermana_

-entonces te veo en un rato, hoy no trabajo así que llegare temprano- menciona Zephyr sonriente- nos vemos nena

 _-nos vemos Breeze_

Zephyr corto la llamada, se sentía feliz, siguió con su almuerzo.

Adagio no sabía como sentirse, no se sentía nerviosa, tampoco intimidada, pero sentía… que se arrepentiría de eso, era una extraña sensación de alerta, no lo sabía, pero si sabía que esto podría ser importante para Zephyr, por eso no lo rechazo, ahora solo esperaría por él.

.

.

.

Zephyr y Fluttershy entraban al centro comercial, iban directamente a la tienda de videojuegos, la cual se encontraba en el tercer piso, así que subían las escaleras, mientras que Adagio estaba encargándose de la limpieza de la entrada de la tienda de videojuegos, la puerta era de vidrio, así que limpiaba a este, estaba tranquila, aunque esa sensación de alerta no desaparecía, y por alguna razón, miro a las escaleras eléctricas que unían al segundo y tercer piso, y miro a Zephyr siendo transportado por las escaleras eléctricas, sonrió, pero detrás de él venía una chica, una chica que hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera.

No era verdad, no era cierto ¿en verdad esa chica era la hermana de Zephyr? No, no se parecían en nada, no podía, ser, eso debía ser una confusión ¿no?

En el momento en el que la chica abrazo a Zephyr de forma cariñosa, Adagio supo que efectivamente, esa chica era hermana de Zephyr, inmediatamente se metió a la tienda, y asegurándose de que nadie la viera, fue directamente al almacén, y se quedó ahí, tenía su respiración agitada, no podía creerlo, ahora se sentía una idiota.

Zephyr y Flutter llegaban a la tienda, el chico no veía por ningún lado a Adagio, hasta que un empleado lo vio.

-si buscas a Dazzle esta allá afuera…- dice el empleado, entonces mira a la entrada, la cual, estaba vacía- o quizás no…

Shy miraba los videojuegos con atención, se preguntaba quién podía ser la chica que le gustaba tanto a Zephyr. Después de unos minutos, ambos salieron de la tienda.

-creo… que puede estar en la cafetería- dice Zephyr, estaban a punto de ir a la cafetería del centro comercial, hasta que Zephyr recibe una llamada- ah… es ella- contesta la llamada, sonriendo un poco- hey ¿Dónde estás? Ahora vamos saliendo de…- Zephyr es interrumpido por Adagio.

 _-no tienes por qué saber dónde estoy, no es mi obligación decirte donde estoy- dice Adagio de manera seria._

-p-pero quedamos de vernos hoy, iba a presentarte a mi hermana, en eso habíamos quedado…

 _-pues ya no quiero conocer a tu hermana, y ahora, no quisiera conocerte a ti..._

En ese momento, la sonrisa de Zephyr se desvaneció.

 _-no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, no me busques, no me llames, ni siquiera me mandes mensaje, desaparece ya_

-Adagio por favor no me hagas esto, no sabes cuánto me he esforzado, incluso conseguí trabajo solo por ti, ni siquiera fue por mi hermana- dice Zephyr de manera triste- cambie mi actitud, incluso mis actividades, cambie todo solo para impresionarte

 _-yo nunca te lo pedí…_

Zephyr no respondió, un largo silencio entre los dos se hizo presente.

 _-¿En serio creíste que yo me interesaría en alguien como tú? Me aburrí de ti Zephyr, así que si no quieres que te humille… no me busques, borra mi número, y olvídame- dice Adagio seria, para después cortar la llamada._

Zephyr despego el teléfono de su rostro, su hermana lo miro preocupada.

-¿sucede algo?- pregunta la peli rosa de manera preocupada.

-me dijo que la olvidara…- dice Zephyr, se sentía confundido, e involuntariamente, un par de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos- que no me quería volver a ver

Shy no sabía que decirle a su hermano, nunca lo vio llorar, hasta ahora, por lo que, lo único que hizo fue darle un fuerte abrazo. Zephyr correspondió el abrazo, y solo lloro en el hombro de su hermana.

Adagio estaba en el almacén, ahora tenía una sensación de dolor, sentada en el suelo, y el celular en sus manos, no quería levantarse, no ahora, no lloraría, pero si admitiría que esto que empezó como un juego, termino en una terrible confusión, que solo haría su vida más amarga.

.

.

.

Un día más de su triste vida, o así lo veía Zephyr, estaba almorzando solo, y prefería quedarse así, solo, tenía una cara de pocos amigos, a los pocos minutos, llega Soarin 100% relajado, tanto que ni siquiera se daba cuenta del estado de animo de Zephyr, después llega Flash acompañado de Sunset, ese día almorzarían juntos, por alguna extraña razón, últimamente estaban muy juntos. Al verlos, Zephyr hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero siguió con su almuerzo, entonces Soarin pregunta.

-hey hermano! ¿Qué tal te fue con la chica? ¿Ya es tu novia?- pregunta Soarin sonriente, Zephyr lo mira con desagrado.

-¿es una broma? Todo iba bien, hasta ayer que por teléfono me dijo que no quería volver a verme y que se arrepentía de haberme conocido- dice Zephyr serio.

"¿Porque no me sorprende?" se preguntó Sunset.

-¿Qué? uf, mala suerte, pero no ya habías conocido a sus hermanas y eso?- pregunta Soarin, mientras que Flash y Sunset se unen a la conversación.

-si! pero ayer que fui con Fluttershy, ella simplemente me marco por teléfono y me dijo que no le interesaba, y que no valía la pena

-uy, y tanto que cambiaste por ella- menciona Flash serio.

-lo sé, es lo peor- dice Zephyr- es de carácter fuerte y lo entiendo ¿pero esto?

-bueno, no creo que haya querido lastimarte…- dice Flash, tratando de animarlo.

-yo creo que quería hacerlo, normalmente me habla con seriedad pero… es dulce y ayer… en verdad, Adagio parecía ser otra persona- dice Zephyr, ganándose tres miradas llenas de sorpresa- me hablo con tanta frialdad…- Sunset lo interrumpe.

-a ver, a ver, espera un poco, acaso esa chica es ¿Adagio? ¿Adagio Dazzle?- pregunta la pelirroja.

-si…- responde Zephyr con algo de duda.

-NO ME JODAS BREEZE!- exclamo Soarin sonriente- no jodas, no, no puede ser

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso la conocen?- pregunta Zephyr.

-¿Qué si la conocemos? No jodas! Es la chica más perra y maldita en la historia de este jodido Instituto- pregunta Soarin- tienes buenos gustos hermano, la verdad… wow

-yo creí que ese puesto lo tenía Sunset- dice Zephyr serio.

-oh no! No se compara con Sunset, nada que ver, ella y sus hermanas estudiaron aquí hace mucho tiempo, y no es por nada, pero de las tres, Adagio era la más guapa y sexy ¿no es así Sentry?- pregunta Soarin sonriente.

-me gustaba más Sonata Dusk- dice Flash de manera seria, haciendo que Sunset lo fulmine con la mirada- jeje… no te creas…

-como sea, pero dime que por lo menos la manoseaste un poco, tuviste que hacerlo- dice Soarin- esa mujer es para estarla tocando todo el día!

-ya cállate Soarin- dice Sunset molesta- Zephyr ¿no has intentado hablar con ella?

-me dijo que no le hablara más…

-vaya…

Un momento de silencio, entonces Sunset habla.

-yo… creo en las segundas oportunidades, y creo que Adagio… puede ser una buena persona, pero no puede hacerlo sola, necesitara de tu ayuda Zephyr- dice Sunset con una sonrisa.

-¿pero qué parte no entiendes Sunset Shimmer? Ella ya no me quiere ver, ella no está interesada en una persona como yo…

-sí, tiene razón, por eso yo la ayudo…- dice Soarin.

-cállate Soarin- dice Sunset otra vez- entonces haremos que se interese en ti, no es por nada, pero con ese peinado y ese atuendo, puedo darte 5 dolares suponiendo que eres un vagabundo, es verdad, cambiaste tu personalidad por ella, pero ahora vas a cambiar algo más…

Los tres chicos miran a Sunset de manera atenta.

-vas a cambiar tu imagen…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!**_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 7_**

Zephyr salía de CHS, claro, acompañado de Sunset, Flash y Soarin, quienes le contaban toda la historia de las Dazzlings en CHS.

-es decir, que si ahora Adagio no tiene nada es porque ustedes les quitaron su voz?- pregunta Zephyr serio, mirando a Sunset.

-así es, te has perdido de muchas cosas- dice Sunset- por lo que Fluttershy nos ha contado de ti, nunca terminas nada, te das por vencido fácilmente y piensas que los esfuerzos son inútiles puesto que siempre fracasaras…

-tengo razón después de todo, ve cuanto me esforcé por Adagio y como se fue todo por la borda

-bueno, tal vez te vio con Fluttershy y por eso ya no quiso verte…

-como sea, da igual, solo iré a mi trabajo y renunciare…- dice Zephyr, mientras camina en dirección a la estética donde trabajaba, mientras que los otros tres chicos siguen caminado tras él.

-no puedo creerlo ¿en serio te darás por vencido? ¿Solo así?- pregunta Sunset seria.

-sí, cual es el problema?- pregunta Zephyr de la misma forma.

-el problema eres tú, y por eso Adagio termino contigo, eres tan débil que por eso no quiso estar contigo- dice Sunset.

Zephyr la ignoro, mientras Sunset corrió y se paró frente a él.

-es suficiente, iras con ella y se acabó- dice Sunset de manera seria.

-argh bien! Pero a la hora de descanso- dice Zephyr rendido, entonces los cuatro siguen yendo hacia el trabajo de Zephyr.

Una vez llegaron al trabajo del chico, con lo que se encontraron fue una estética.

-trabajas aquí?- pregunta Flash levantando una ceja.

-sí, aquí vengo a despuntarme el pelo, soy cliente y empleado- dice Zephyr mientras entra a la estética, Sunset entro tras él.

-¿Quién es la estilista?- pregunta Sunset seria.

-ella- señala a una mujer cortando el cabello de una chica, entonces Zephyr fue a cambiarse al paño para ponerse su simple uniforme

Sunset se acercó a la estilista, quien la miro de manera amable.

-hola ¿puedo ayudarte en algo linda?- pregunta la mujer, mientras sigue con su labor.

-hola, me presento, soy Sunset Shimmer y soy amiga de Zephyr Breeze, y hoy tiene un compromiso importante…

-y tiene que faltar, lo entiendo, no tienes que venir para pedir permiso Zephyr- dice la mujer, mirando al chico, quien miro extrañado a la mujer.

-no solo es eso, es una cita muy importante y quiere saber si usted podía hacerle un corte de cabello- dice Sunset.

-seguro! Por Zephyr lo que sea- dice la mujer, terminando su labor.

.

.

.

-¿en serio tengo que hace esto?- pregunta Zephyr frustrado, mientras que la estilista se preparaba para un corte de cabello.

-si ¿quieres a Adagio?- pregunta Flash

-si pero…- Sunset interrumpe a Zephyr.

-tienes que hacer esto, solo por hoy dejaras de ser tu…- dice Sunset seria, viendo los cortes en una revista- este me gusta…- dice mientras se detiene en uno, peinado hacia atrás, corto pero no tanto, por lo que creaba volumen en el peinado- creo que te quedaría bien- dice Sunset mirando a Zephyr.

-si gustas, puedes venderme tu pelo, está en excelentes condiciones- dice la mujer, mientras suelta el cabello de Zephyr.

-bien! Si lo haces, tendras dinero para comprar ropa- dice Sunset.

-¿Qué? ¿También eso?

-también eso, debes cambiar tu imagen…

-¿eres Sunset Shimmer o Rarity?- pregunta Zephyr levantando una ceja.

-ja ja muy gracioso, este corte por favor- dice Sunset, apuntando al corte antes mencionado- y si, venderá su pelo ¿cierto Zephyr?

-cierto…- dice Zephyr algo molesto.

.

.

.

Zephyr se miró al espejo, no se veía mal, aunque extrañaba su cabello, mientras que Sunset recibía el dinero de la venta de su hermoso cabello.

-bien, es más que suficiente, gracias señora- dice Sunset sonriente.

-no hay de que, Zephyr el corte te lo descontare de tu sueldo, y tu día de trabajo también lo descontare- dice la señora con una sonrisa.

.

.

.

Ahora estaban en una tienda de ropa en el centro comercial, faltaba poco tiempo para el descanso de Adagio por lo que tenían que actuar rápido, pero con los gustos de Zephyr era difícil.

-no, el punto es que escojas algo…- Soarin interrumpe a Sunset

-algo que te haga ver menos hippie y más hombre- dice Soarin- insisto, yo hare esto

-no Soarin, lo hará Zephyr, si es que puede hacerlo- dice Sunset.

-en verdad, estas perdido- dice Flash levantando una ceja.

-bien, entonces escogeré esto, esto y esto- dice mientras toma un pantalón de mezclilla azul algo roto, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero café.

-eso se ve mejor- dice Sunset.

-¿Qué? pero esto es… raro…

-no te ofendas, pero el raro eres tú, lo amara, Adagio es una chica dominante- dice Sunset.

-manipuladora- continúa Flash

-y muy sexy- termina Soarin.

-lo que ella necesita es a alguien igual de dominante e igual de apuesto, puedes hacerlo, solo esfuérzate, solo tú puedes hacer esta tarea- dice Sunset mientras toma a Zephyr de los hombros.

-bueno ultimadamente ¿a ustedes que les importa lo que pase con Adagio?- pregunta Zephyr.

-yo creo que Adagio puede ser una buena chica, tiene mucho potencial, pero está en lo más hondo de un pozo, tú debes ayudarle a salir de ese pozo- dice Sunset- y desde luego a sus hermanas…

.

.

.

Zephyr salía con la ropa que había escogido, se veía bien, y en su mochila cargaba toda su ropa antigua. Sunset, Flash y Soarin salieron, la pelirroja lo miro sonriente.

-te ves muy bien ¿Cuánto falta para su descanso?- pregunta Sunset.

-10 minutos- dice Zephyr, revisando su celular.

-bien, en el tercer piso hay un pasillo que da acceso a un elevador y a lado derecho del elevador habrá una puerta la cual te da acceso a las escaleras de la plaza ¿bien?- pregunta Sunset.

-¿tu como sabes eso?- pregunta Zephyr.

-trabajo aquí, pero como nunca salgo nunca había visto a Adagio, como sea, ella no usara las escaleras eléctricas puesto que nosotros estaremos en ellas, impidiéndole bajar por ellas, por lo que tendrá que acudir al elevador, pero cuando ella llegue, la obligaras a entrar a las escaleras y hablaran, nadie los vera puesto que casi nadie sabe de la existencia de esas escaleras ¿alguna duda?

-eh… no?

-bien

.

.

.

Adagio salía de la tienda, estaba preparándose para ir a almorzar, iba hacia las escaleras eléctricas, pero ahí vio a Sunset Shimmer, quien parecía estar vigilando, entonces iba a rodear para bajar por las otras escaleras, cuando vio a Flash Sentry acompañado del idiota de Soarin.

-debe ser una broma- murmuro Adagio molesta, entonces se dirigió al pasillo que estaba entre los negocios, cuyo pasillo dirigía a un elevador.

Zephyr esperaba frente al elevador, cuando vio a Adagio venir, quien aún no se percataba de la presencia del rubio, y camino hasta que estuvo al alcance de Zephyr, quien la tomo de la muñeca, abrió la puerta que daba acceso a las escaleras de emergencia, y entro rápidamente, el lugar estaba solitario y gris, Zephyr puso a Adagio contra la pared, tomándola de las muñecas a la altura de su cabeza, así quedando frente a frente

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?- pregunta Adagio molesta.

-hace tanto que no te veo Dazzle, había olvidado lo linda que eres- dice Zephyr con una sonrisa burlona.

-creí haberte dicho que me dejaras en paz ¿acaso no lo entiendes? No me interesas- dice Adagio seria, con cierto tono amenazante.

-¿en serio? Si no te interesara no me hubieras dicho tu nombre en primer lugar…

-eso fue hace un mes, no te confundas, las personas cambian rápido de parecer- dice Adagio, tratando de liberarse del agarre de Zephyr.

-puede ser, pero eso es con el tiempo, no de un día para otro ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

-¿acaso importa?

-sí, y mucho

Adagio no respondió, solo frunció el ceño y forcejeo más.

-déjame ir!- exclama Adagio molesta

-no lo hare! No te dejare ir!- exclama Zephyr de la misma forma- cambie por ti, hice todo por ti, y aun así, no soy suficiente para ti?

-yo nunca te lo pedí- murmura Adagio molesta- yo nunca pedí conocerte, ahora déjame en paz!- exclama Adagio más molesta- ¿Qué no entiendes? Te odio, odio a tu hermana, odio tu escuela, odio todo lo que tenga que ver contigo y después de esto no quiero volver a verte, no quiero que te acerques a mí y…- Adagio fue silenciada con los labios de Zephyr, quien ya no resistía más la tentación.

Durante los últimos segundos, Zephyr ya no escuchaba lo que decía Adagio solo veía que los labios de la chica se movían y ahora que probaba los labios de la ex – sirena, sentía que tocaba el cielo con las manos, mientras que Adagio solo cerro los ojos, dejo de forcejear, e incluso se calmó un poco, no sabía porque, pero ahora su corazón estaba acelerado y su mente estaba perdida. El beso duro unos cuantos segundos, cuando se separaron, y ambos se miraron de forma seria, Zephyr reacciono, y soltó a Adagio, quien bajo sus brazos.

-lo siento, no sé qué me paso- dice Zephyr serio, el par de chicos se miraron una vez más.

Entonces, Adagio fue quien beso a Zephyr esta vez, acariciando el pelo del chico, mientras que este la toma de la cintura, un beso que a diferencia del anterior, fue un poco más calmado, a los pocos segundos, Adagio se separó de Zephyr.

-pregúntale a tu hermana sobre mí, sabrás porque actué así y en todo caso de que quieras seguir con esto, solo llámame- dice Adagio seria, entonces se separa completamente de Zephyr y está a punto de salir de aquella zona, pero antes se detuvo- una cosa más, me gustaba más como te veías con el cabello largo- dice Adagio con una sonrisa burlona, entonces sale de ahí.

-no puede ser… maldita Sunset Shimmer


	8. Chapter 8

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo_** ** _8_**

Zephyr planeaba pasar por Adagio una vez que ella saliera de su trabajo, pero faltaban unas horas para eso, y como su jefa ya le había quitado el sueldo de ese día, así que estaba libre, los demás se fueron a quien sabe donde, así que el opto por irse a su casa a descansar un rato, y quien sabe, tomar una pequeña siesta, pero al llegar a su hogar, vio que su hermana estaba haciendo unas cuantas tareas de la casa, al parecer, también era su día libre.

-que hay hermanita?- saludo el sonriente, Shy voltea a verlo y frunce el ceño, se veía confundida.

-¿Zephyr Breeze? Pero… que te paso?- pregunta Shy, mirando a Zephyr de arriba abajo.

-un cambio de look ¿no te gusta?

-pues… no te ves mal- dice Shy- ¿y porque cambiaste?

-es un buen día para cambiar…

El silencio se hizo presente, Zephyr estaba traquilo, cuando vio a su hermana, recordó lo que Adagio le había dicho. No era necesario preguntar la historia de la peli naranja, Sunset ya se lo había contado, pero quería saber si su hermana podría estar de acuerdo con esto y quien sabe, tal vez darle un par de consejos, así que decidio preguntar.

-hermanita

-¿si?

-conoces a… Adagio Dazzle?- pregunta Zephyr con curiosidad.

Fluttershy se congelo, no escuchaba ese nombre desde hace mucho, entonces miro a su hermano.

-la conoci, hace mucho, despues de lo que paso con Sunset, despues de que te fuiste, ella llego a CHS con sus amigas… o hermanas, era una chica algo… intimidante…

-ah… y que opinas de ella?- pregunta Zephyr.

-pues yo creo que… es una persona toxica, es decir, es de esas personas que entre mas lejos estes de ellas, mejor, sinceramente, no es alguien con quien me gustaría tener relación- dice Shy de manera seria- ¿Por qué? ¿la conoces?

-ah… no, es que Flash menciono algo de ella y… me dio curiosidad- dice Zephyr, tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible.

-ah… ok… ¿hoy no tenias que trabajar?

-me dieron el día libre…- dice Zephyr, encogiéndose de hombros.

Adagio había terminado de trabajar, ya tenia todo guardado en su mochila, así que salio de su trabajo mirando su celular, esperando por lo menos un mensaje, tanto estaba esperando en su celular que ni se percato de la presencia de Zephyr, quien estaba esperando en la entrada de la tienda de videojuegos.

-hey sirenita!- exclama Zephyr, haciendo que Adagio detenga su caminata- ¿Por qué me ignoras?

Adagio dio media vuelta y miro a Zephyr, levanto una ceja.

-¿en serio me llamaste "sirenita"?- pregunta Adagio seria, acercándose a Zephyr.

-si, eso es lo que eres ¿o me equivoco?

-¿vienes a humillarme y a recordarme mis fracasos?

-no, solo quiero que sepas que ya me entere de tu pasado, se lo que eres y vine a decirte que no me importa, quiero seguir con esto, claro siempre y cuando tu quieras- dice Zephyr sonriente.

Adagio sonríe.

-quiero seguir- dice la peli naranja, entonces ambos empiezan a caminar hacia la salida de la plaza, la cual era utilizada cuando el empleado o cliente no tenia auto- eso si, sí me vuelves a llamar "sirenita" juro que te matare

-bien, no te llamare sirenita pero ocupare otros apodos como corazón o amor o cariño, princesa, bebé, etc

-alto ahí querido ¿acaso somos algo para que me llames así?- pregunta Adagio con ironia.

-pues yo creo que un beso puede significar que somos algo- dice Zephyr, mientras rodea los hombros de Adagio con su brazo.

-quizas, pero ese beso fue por puro impulso, por lo tanto, no vale…

-entonces… no te gusto…

-si no me gustaras ni siquiera te hubiera dejado tocarme, no beso a cualquiera- menciona Adagio de manera seria.

-es bueno saber eso- dice Zephyr sonriente.

-y dime… tu hermana sabe algo de esto?- pregunta Adagio.

-no, de hecho, cuando me rechazaste, le conte a unos cuantos amigos quienes me hablaron de ti, y me contaron tu historia, y le pregunte a mi hermana que opinaba sobre ti…

-y… que te dijo?

-que eras una persona toxica, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que era mejor que mi hermana no supiera de ti, o al menos no por ahora- dice Zephyr.

-eso me parece bien y dime ¿tienes planes para mi hoy?- pregunta Adagio de manera seria.

-mh no, solo era venir por ti y llevarte a tu casa, hoy no traigo dinero por este nuevo… look?

-que bueno que lo mencionas ¿Por qué hiciste esto? digo, no te ves mal pero no es tu estilo- dice Adagio de manera seria.

-me deje influenciar- dice Zephyr con una sonrisa ironica.

-bueno, de todas formas, te ves guapo- dice Adagio sonriente.

Adagio y Azphyr llegaban al hogar de la chica, todo normal hasta ahora, o eso creían ellos, pues un par de chicas los observaban desde la ventana de la casa.

-gracias por acompañarme Zephyr, entonces paree que continuaremos con esto- dice Adagio de manera seria.

-pues no se tu, pero yo si quiero seguir con esto- dice el chico de manera tranquila, sonriendole ligeramente a la chica, haciendo que tambien esta sonria.

-genial, entonces nos veremos mañana Zephyr- dice Adagio, paa caminar hacia la puerta de su casa, sin embargo, Zephyr la toma de la mano, haciendo que la chica se detenga.

-antes de irme… Puedo recibir un ultimo beso?

Adagio sonrio con ironia, mientas se acerca a Zephyr y planta un pequeño beso en sus labios, para después retirarse, mientras que sus hermanas observaban todo.

-¿en serio ella ya tiene novio y nosotras no?- pregunta Sonata algo deprimida.

-si lo se, ahora siento asco- responde Aria con una mueca.

Zephyr Breeze estaba mas que contento, habia cambiado un poco su vetimenta, al menos ya no ocupaba ese chaleco hippie, por primera vez ocupo una de esas camisas azul marino que le había obsequiado su hermana, y con su nuevo corte de pelo ya había una que otra chica echándole un ojo. Se sentía bien, por primera vez se sentía seguro de si mismo, lo cual era… Genial, esa sensación de que el mundo es tuyo es única, y así se sentía exactamente Zephyr Breeze.

-y bien, que tal te fue con Adagio?- pregunta Sunset, acercándose al rubio.

-bien, te contaría los detalles pero lo que sucede entre Adagio y yo debería ser secreto, de cualquier manera gracias por tu ayuda- dice Zephyr sonriente, para después entrar a su salón de clases.

Sunset lo miro con una sonrisa, todo iba bien hasta ahora, sólo esperaba que Zephyr ayude a Adagio a estar en el buen camino, y no al revés.

Zephyr estaba tranquilo, confiado en que ni su hermana ni nadie más se entraría de esto, al menos no por ahora, lo cual haría todo más sencillo.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 9_**

-¡¿es de CHS?!- pregunto Sonata sorprendida, mirando a su hermana mayor.

Las Dazzlings estaban en la cafetería del centro comercial, nada nuevo, solo que en vez de escuchar las peleas habituales entre Aria y Sonata lo que estaba pasando es que Adagio les contaba todo respecto a su nuevo pretendiente, o bueno, ya no tan nuevo.

-a ver a ver, si es de CHS ¿Cómo es que nunca lo vimos en la batalla de bandas?- pregunta Aria seria.

-me dijo que dejo la escuela después de lo de Sunset Shimmer, hasta hace un mes regreso a la escuela- explica Adagio, para luego beber un poco de su café.

-oh… bueno, no es tan malo ¿crees que sea amigo de las Rainbooms?- pregunta Sonata con una sonrisa.

Adagio dejo de beber su café mientras miro a sus hermanas de manera seria.

-dinos que no por favor- dice Aria de manera seria.

-pues… no- dice Adagio seria- es hermano de una de ellas…

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntan sus hermanas al mismo tiempo sorprendidas, Aria frunció el ceño.

-debes estar jugando…

-¿tengo cara de estar jugando? Es la verdad, por eso ya no quise verlo hace un par de días pero ayer que vino me dio… lastima- dice Adagio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿lastima? Tu sonrisa no lo dice así- menciona Sonata sonriente- entonces… si te gusta?

-bueno, no es feo- menciona Adagio con gracia- y menos ahora con su nuevo look

-creo que te estas arriesgando demasiado Adagio- menciona Aria de manera seria, cruzándose de brazos- las Rainbooms pueden hasta matarte si quieren…

-bueno querida Aria, hay una cosa que debes aprender, si no arriesgas no ganas- dice Adagio con algo de ironía.

Aria negó con la cabeza, mientras Sonata toma la mano de Adagio y la mira con emoción.

-espero que todo salga bien Dagi! Seguro que hoy vendrá a la hora de la comida y hablaran y saldrán y reirán y…!

-no puedo creer que Sonata este más emocionada que tú, Adagio- dice Aria con una sonrisa irónica.

-ya sabes que no soy muy expresiva linda, no te sorprendas

.

.

.

-¡¿la besaste?!- preguntan Flash y Sunset sorprendidos.

-sí, y fue increíble- responde Zephyr sonriente.

El grupo de chicos estaban en la cafetería, almorzando desde luego.

-no puede ser, cuanto te envido ¿y la manoseaste?- pregunta Soarin.

-no, o probablemente me hubiera golpeado, ayer se molestó porque la llame "sirenita"- dice Zephyr aun con una sonrisa- ya quiero largarme de aquí

-eso es lindo, contar las horas para verla- dice Shy de pie a espaldas de su hermano, los demás la miraron sorprendidos- ¿ya volviste con esa chica?

-ah… si, es genial- dice Zephyr algo nervioso, mientras mira a su hermana.

-que bien ¿podre conocerla?- pregunta su hermana en tono inocente- quiero agradecerle por la manera en la que te ha hecho cambiar…

-pues amh…

-ya la conoces- dice Soarin serio, recibiendo una palmada en la cabeza por parte de Flash- auch!

-es que tenías una mosca- dice Sunset.

-oh ¿la conozco?

-emh… no, no la conoces- responde Zephyr negando con la cabeza- y no la podrás conocer porque ella aun esta… amh… molesta?

-aja… ok…- esas fueron las palabras de Fluttershy, se sorprendió por la rara actitud de su hermano- Sunset ¿almorzaras con nosotras?

-no Shy lo siento, iré con Flash a practicar unas notas de guitarra…

La peli rosa asintió con la cabeza, los miro a todos y después se fue a su respectiva mesa con sus amigas, se veía pensativa.

-¿Qué sucede Fluttershy?- pregunta Applejack- te ves preocupada…

-nada malo, es que me preocupa Zephyr Breeze- responde Shy.

-¿volvió a intentar hablar con los animales?- pregunta Rainbow con gracia- ¿o ya es drogadicto?

-¿Qué? no, hace un mes conoció a una chica, lo ha hecho cambiar para bien pero hace un par de días termino con él, se supone que iba a presentarnos pero el ya no quiere que la conozca- explica Shy- no sé por qué siento que es algo malo…

-pff! Claro que no! Si lo está haciendo cambiar para bien entonces la chica no es mala!- menciona Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-Pinkie Pie tiene razón querida, si ella ha hecho cambiar a Zephyr hasta en su estilo, debe ser una gran chica…

Fluttershy sonrió, sus amigas tenían razón, no había nada de qué preocuparse, esa chica era buena influencia.

¿O no?

.

.

.

Zephyr había ido a su trabajo, para su suerte, aún tenía un poco de dinero para su almuerzo, por lo que estaba en la cafetería del centro comercial, sentado y gozando de la vida, cuando a lo lejos vio a la hermana menor de su crush, yendo hacia algún lugar del centro comercial, cuando Zephyr se acercó a ella.

-hey Sonata!

-cuñado!- exclamo Sonata sonriente, abrazando a Zephyr.

-cuñada- responde Zephyr con gracia, y mira a todos lados- de pura casualidad ¿no sabes donde esta Adagio?

Mientras, Adagio salía de su trabajo con su mochila en los hombros, fue hacia la planta baja donde se encontraba la cafetería, y bajando las escaleras eléctricas vio a Sonata y a Zephyr conversando, ya estaba a pocos pasos de llegar a ellos.

-y resulto que había vomitado unos tacos!- exclamo Sonata con gracia, mientras empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-solo te pregunte donde estaba Adagio- responde Zephyr frustrado mientras pasa su mano por su cabello.

-aquí estoy- dice Adagio poniéndose de pie a lado del chico- Sonata por favor no lo asustes…

-perdón- responde Sonata parando de reír, y después los mira a ambos de manera picara- bueno los dejo- dice Sonata, mientras se retira.

-¿siempre es así?- pregunta Zephyr.

-no… a veces es más desesperante- dice Adagio seria, ambos se miran fijamente, entonces sonríen con gracia, y toman una mesa de la cafetería.

Ambos disfrutaban de una gran conversación, mientras tanto…

-¿Por qué tengo que acompañarte Rainbow?- pregunta Soarin molesto cargando un costal de balones de baloncesto.

-por que fuiste tú quien arruino la mayoría de los balones con sus malos tiros y canastas- dice Rainbow de manera seria- aguántate ¿Qué no eres hombre?

-claro que lo soy!

-entonces deja de llorar- dice Rainbow sonriente- tengo hambre ¿vamos a comer?

-oh si, suena genial- menciona Soarin con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la cafetería del centro comercial, Rainbow estaba punto de avanzar pero entonces vio algo más que raro, algo más que loco.

-pero que…? Escóndete aquí- dice Rainbow seria, jalando a Soarin de la playera, escondiéndose atrás de un puesto de comida, observando como el hermano de su amiga coqueteaba con una de las brujas de Equestria, marco el número de Fluttershy- ¿Dónde estás?

 _-estoy en el refugio de animales ¿Por qué?_

-no vas a creer a quien me acabo de encontrar…

Fluttershy no respondió.

-te mandare una foto.

Dash colgó la llamada, puso la cámara de su celular, hizo un zoom hacia Adagio y Zephyr, tomo la foto y se la envió a su amiga.

Shy miro fijamente su celular, hasta que le llego un mensaje de Rainbow, lo abrió y se encontró con algo… malo.

-esto no puede ser…


	10. Chapter 10

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 10_**

Fluttershy llegaba al centro comercial, buscando a su amiga, o a su hermano, o a quien fuera, a lo lejos vio a Rainbow haciéndole señas, y a su lado estaba Soarin cruzado de brazos, Shy se aproximó a ellos rápidamente.

-¿dónde están?- pregunta Flutter de manera sería.

\- en la cafetería, ven- dice Dash, corriendo hacia la cafetería, y tras ella va Shy y después Soarin.

.

.

.

Apenas llevaban 5 minutos vigilando a Adagio y Zephyr, miraban de tal manera que Zephyr quedaba de frente y Adagio de espalda, Dash ya se había desesperado.

-no puede ser! Solo se la pasan hablando, nada interesante- dice Dash sentada en una mesa, cubriéndose el rostro con un balón- ¿crees que estén saliendo?

-no lo sé- responde Shy, cubriéndose de la misma forma- puede ser, por eso me pregunto por ella…

-esto ya lleva un mes por si no lo sabían, se conocieron en la tienda de videojuegos, desde entonces Zephyr ha estado interesado en ella y al parecer es correspondido- menciona Soarin de manera seria.

-wow Soarin, eres más efectivo que una vieja chismosa- menciona Rainbow con burla- ¿y cómo nunca nos dijiste de esto?

-crei que ya lo sabían, como Sunset ya se había enterado supuse que ya se los había dicho…

-¡¿Qué?!- exclaman Rainbow y Fluttershy, llamando la atención de algunas personas, entre ellos Zephyr.

Zephyr se estiro un poco y vio más allá de la cabellera de Adagio, y distinguió una cabellera arco iris, ya sabía de quien era…

-sucede algo?- pregunta Adagio seria, estando a punto de voltear, pero Zephyr la detuvo.

-no voltees, mi hermana está aquí… y viene con Rainbow… y Soarin- dice Zephyr, entonces sonríe de manera picara hacia Adagio- ¿quieres ir a otro lugar?

-creí que no querías que tu hermana se enterara ¿Qué nos vallamos no lo haría más sospechoso?- pregunta Adagio con una sonrisa.

-¿y qué?

-yo no quiero que tu hermana me vuelva a golpear con un arco iris en la cara- menciona Adagio de manera seria- mejor ve con ellos, mi hora de descanso casi acaba, no te preocupes por mí, estoy acostumbrada a comer sola…

-¿estás segura nena?- pregunta Zephyr serio, tomando la mano de Adagio.

-segura, después de todo empezabas a estorbar- dice Adagio de manera seria, Zephyr sonrió con ironía.

-vendré por ti después del trabajo, y te llevare a algún lugar- menciona Zephyr- así que prepárate…

Zephyr se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia su hermana y "amigos" y tomo asiento frente a ellos.

-¿Qué hay Rainbows?- pregunta Zephyr sonriente. Rainbow retira lentamente el balón de su rostro, igual que Fluttershy y Soarin- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Soarin tenía que reponer unos balones, pero no es el tema ¿Qué haces con esa bruja?- pregunta Rainbow cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Cuál bruja?- pregunta Zephyr, haciéndose el desentendido.

-habla de la bruja más sexy en la ciudad- dice Soarin sonriente, mirando a Adagio.

-¿Qué haces con ella? Creí haberte dicho que te alejaras de ella- menciona Shy de manera seria

-y lo hice, le dije que se alejara de mi- dice Zephyr.

-pues que bueno, ella no te conviene- dice Dash seria.

-entiendo que estés celosa Dashie, pero tranquila, hay Zephyr para todas- dice Zephyr relajado, guiñándole el ojo a Rainbow, haciendo que esta lo mire de manera molesta- es un lindo detalle que hayas venido por mi…

-ya te dije que Soarin tenía que venir por unos balones…

-aja, balones- dice Zephyr sonriente.

.

.

.

Adagio había salido de trabajar, ya era hora, se sentía agotada lo cual era raro, al salir, frente a la tienda de videojuegos vio a Zephyr, quien tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-lista Dazzle?

-eso depende ¿Cuál es tu plan?- pregunta Adagio sonriente, acercándose a Zephyr.

-mi plan era ir por boletos para el estreno de Daring Do, despues de eso, la verdad no lo sé- responde Zephyr con algo de gracia, haciendo que Adagio levante una ceja.

-¿te gusta Daring Do?- pregunta Adagio con curiosidad, mientras la pareja empiezan a tomar rumbo hacia el cine en la plaza.

-la películas, los libros no me llaman mucho la atención- menciona Zephyr, encogiéndose de hombros- digamos que me gusta la acción…

-no me digas

-si…

-bueno, si no tienes planes, entonces vamos a mi casa…

Zephyr sonríe hacia Adagio.

-creí que habías dicho que fuéramos más lento

-no seas idiota, vallamos a mi casa para cenar, Sonata no cocina tan mal, si es que hoy cocino- menciona Adagio de manera seria.

-ok tranquila, pero antes iremos por esos boletos- dice Zephyr relajado.

-bien, siempre y cuando tú pagues- dice Adagio con una ligera sonrisa.

.

.

.

-¡¿iremos a ver Daring Do?!- pregunta Sonata emocionada, sosteniendo las manos de Adagio.

-no querida, Zephyr y yo iremos a ver Daring Do, tú te quedaras- dice Adagio seria, mientras se zafa del agarre de Sonata, y ayuda a Aria a acomodar unos cuantos platos para la cena- además, ni siquiera cocinaste algo hoy, no te recompensare por eso…

-desde que tienes novio eres más odiosa que de costumbre- menciona Aria con burla.

-no es mi novio- dice Adagio entre dientes, acomodando la mesa.

-¿ah no? ¿y por qué lo besaste en los labios ayer?- pregunta Sonata cruzándose de brazos.

-pero que chismosas me salieron- dice Adagio terminando de acomodar la mesa, entonces pone sus manos en su cintura- escuchen, por más raro que suene, Zephyr de alguna manera me gusta… así que no lo arruinen…

-no garantizo nada Dagi!- exclama Sonata con una sonrisa.

Tocan a la puerta de la casa de las ex – sirenas, Sonata abrió, encontrándose con Zephyr, quien traía algunas bolsas con tacos en sus manos, Sonata sonrió alegre, mientras le brillan los ojos.

-yo si lo quiero para cuñado!- exclama Sonata, quitándole las bolsas a Zephyr.

-lo siento, no encontré otra cosa- dice Zephyr apenado, Adagio lo mira con una ceja levantada.

-siempre y cuando no traigas sushi, todo está bien- menciona Adagio con una ligera sonrisa.

-bueno Zephyr Breeze, gracias por la cena, ahora comamos que me muero de hambre…- dice Aria de manera seria.

.

.

.

Aria había sacado unas cuantas botellas de cerveza que tenía en el refrigerador, todo iba muy bien, hasta que Sonata bebió.

-¿siempre se pone así?- pregunta Zephyr con gracia.

-no, a veces se pone peor- responde Adagio avergonzada por la inmadurez de su hermana menor.

-mira Arie, io te quiero musho, musho, musho, también a ti Dagi! También a la rubia de ahí!- exclama Sonata arrastrando las palabras, señalando a Zephyr- o es rubio? Estoy confundida!

-oh por Celestia- dice Adagio cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos- ¿no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

-no gracias, seguro Shy se pondrá furiosa cuando te vea, será mejor así- menciona Zephyr sonriente- te veo mañana Dazzle- dice Zephyr mientras se levanta de su asiento y se despide de Adagio con un beso en la mejilla- fue una gran noche, gracias por recibirme chicas

-PASALA BIEN AMIGA!- exclama Sonata sonriente.

-cuando quieras, y disculpa a Sonata- dice Aria de manera seria- se embriaga fácilmente…

Adagio miro a Zephyr cuando salió por la puerta de su casa, esta sensación nueva, la sensación de seguridad cuando él estaba cerca, normalmente se sentía hasta superior con los chicos, pues siempre era lo mismo, una aventura de una noche y adiós, nunca fue nada serio, pero esta vez parecía ser distinto, porque al parecer Zephyr no la quería solo para una noche, era notable puesto que desde que se conocen, el chico ha sido muy paciente con ella, siempre tratando de sacarle por lo menos una sonrisa, y lo peor era que lograba hacerlo, ahora Adagio no se sentía superior, se sentía… inferior, desde el primer beso, desde el primer encuentro Zephyr ha sabido como manipularla, lo cual a Adagio le parece atractivo ¿alguien que la pueda dominar? Zephyr ¿Alguien que la pueda manipular? Zephyr ¿Alguien que la pueda convencer? Zephyr.

Aquí es cuando Adagio se siente estúpidamente atraída.

.

.

.

Sunset Shimmer llegaba a la escuela, tranquila, feliz de que vería a sus amigas y novio un día más, lástima que su paz fue aturdida por una peli arco iris totalmente molesta.

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarnos algo así?- pregunta Rainbow molesta, parándose frente a Sunset, quien solo levanto una ceja con confusión.

-¿Qué cosa?

-que Zephyr Breeze se está viendo con una de las sirenas- dice Shy poniéndose de pie a lado de Rainbow, totalmente seria.

-¿Quién les dijo que yo sabría algo como eso?

-Soarin

-bien, si supe algo pero Zephyr nunca fue especifico con eso, solo me dijo que una de ellas había visitado el lugar donde trabaja pero nada más…

-si claro ¿Cómo podremos creerte?

-pregúntenle a el

-CHICAS!- exclama Pinkie saliendo de la nada, haciendo que todas se exalten un poco- ¿listas para la película de Daring Do?

Instantáneamente se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de Rainbow.

-¿bromeas? Eh estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo! Será genial ver nuestro debut en la pantalla grande- dice Rainbow, poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

-solo fueron extras- menciona Sunset con una sonrisa irónica.

-claro que no! Pero no cambiemos el tema- menciona Rainbow- entonces…

-yo no sé nada

-aja… te estaré vigilando SunShim- menciona Rainbow de manera seria, alejándose de Sunset lentamente.

Las cosas empezarían a complicarse para todos.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 11_**

Adagio tenia el día libre, por lo que tenía planeado hacer era buscar algo decente para su cita con Zephyr en un rato, pues cabe mencionar que esta sería su primera cita después de mucho tiempo, así que buscaba algo lindo para ponerse.

Mientras que en CHS, a la hora del almuerzo, la mesa de las Rainbooms estaba a punto de presentar una acalorada discusión.

-Sunset Shimmer nos ha traicionado- menciona Rainbow Dash de manera seria.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Rarity confundida, mientras que Applejack se centra más en la conversación.

-ja! No te creo!- dice Pinkie Pie con ironía.

-chicas, yo no traicione a nadie- dice Sunset de manera seria.

-bueno a Fluttershy si- responde Rainbow seria.

-¿a qué te refieres Dash?

-bueno, no es un secreto que Zephyr Breeze está saliendo con una chica ¿cierto?

-cierto- responde Twilight- pero que hay con eso?

-bueno, adivinen quien es la chica…- dice Dash.

-amh… Trixie?- pregunta Rarity.

-Adagio Dazzle- responde Fluttershy de manera seria.

-¿es un chiste?- pregunta Rarity seria, haciendo que Fluttershy niegue con la cabeza.

-no, y SunShim lo supo todo el tiempo- dice Rainbow.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo sabría algo?- pregunta Sunset de manera seria

-Soarin

-Soarin? En serio? Aun conociendo a Soarin… ¿le creíste?- pregunta Sunset de manera incrédula.

-bueno como últimamente hablas mucho con tu novio, con Soarin y sobretodo con Zephyr, sono lógico para mí- menciona Rainbow encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Cómo no nos avisaste? Esa bruja puede dañar a Zephyr…

-dime algo Rainbow Dash- interrumpe Sunset de manera seria- ¿en serio te preocupa Zephyr? ¿O solo estas celosa?

Rainbow abrió los ojos de manera sorprendida, haciendo que todas se queden en absoluto silencio, hasta que Rainbow respondiera.

-¿estás de su lado? Puede hacerle daño, y lo sabes! Es una maldita, casi tanto como tú!

-¿disculpa?- pregunta Sunset molesta

-relájense chicas, no peleemos por esto- dice Applejack seria.

-tranquilízate Rainbow, de todas formas Zephyr dijo que no se acercaría más a ella- menciona Shy seria.

-tranquilas ambas, además, hoy se estrena la película de Daring Do, no nos amarguemos el día- menciona Twilight.

-tienes razón- dice Rainbow, tratando de tranquilizarse un poco.

-oye SunShim!- exclama Pinkie enérgica- ¿no se supone que tendrías que ir por la alumna de la princesa?

Sunset abre los ojos con sorpresa, y se levanta inmediatamente de su asiento.

-ja, si… Sera mejor que corras Shimmer!- exclama Rainbow sonriente, mientras que Applejack levanta una ceja.

-¿es en serio Rainbow Dash?

.

.

.

Las clases ya habían terminado, Zephyr estaba en su trabajo, aunque no había clientes que atender, su presencia bastaba para que le pagaran. Todo estaba normal, hasta que cierta peli naranja entro a la estética, y vio al chico leyendo una revista para estilistas, entonces se pone de pie frente a él.

-wow, cuanto trabajas- dice Adagio irónicamente, Zephyr la mira atento y le sonríe.

-ya ves, es agotador…

-si, se nota- responde Adagio, Zephyr se pone de pie y mira la bolsa que tenía la chica en una de sus manos.

-¿Qué es eso?

-¿esto?... amh, bueno es lo que usare esta noche- dice Adagio con una sonrisa.

-vaya, espero que sea algo casual…

-lo es, tal vez no sea una experta en la moda pero se diferenciar unos momentos de otros- menciona Adagio- como sea, ya vas a salir a almorzar?

-en unos 10 o 15 minutos más o menos, porque ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?- pregunta Zephyr con una sonrisa.

-bueno, puesto que en la plaza ya no podemos estar en paz decidí que iríamos a mi casa a comer

-aja ¿y que vamos a comer?

-no tengo idea pero poder ver un par de recetas en Youtube y prepararte algo…

-o podemos pedir una pizza- dice Zephyr sonriente haciendo que Adagio ría un poco.

-esa también es una opción, entonces te espero y nos vamos ¿ok?

-ok- responde Zephyr, entonces Adagio le da un pequeño beso en los labios, para después sentarse donde normalmente los clientes esperaban.

Después de un rato, ambos chicos salieron de la estética, tomados de la mano, Zephyr se sentía tan afortunado, Fluttershy le había dicho que Adagio no era una buena chica, que era desagradable y toxica, pero para el no, para Zephyr, Adagio era como… un ángel, una luz al final de túnel, su luz, tal vez su pasado no era el mejor pero eso a él no le importaba, le gustaba Adagio, y no solo por su físico como Soarin, la quería como persona, como amiga o como amante. La quería demasiado y no dejaría que ni los caprichos de su hermana mayor lo alejaran de su pequeña sirena. Jamás.

Ambos chicos llegaron a la casa de Adagio, estaban completamente solos, Adagio tomo su teléfono celular y marco a una pizzería, y mientras hacia el pedido, Zephyr se sentó sobre el sofá y miro nuevamente a su chica, no sabía con precisión lo que había entre ellos dos, pero una cosa si sabía, y es que ella sentía lo mismo por él.

Lo podía ver en sus hermosos y grandes ojos.

Adagio termino la llamada, colgó y miro a Zephyr mientras dejaba las bolsas en el comedor, va hacia el chico y se sienta a su lado.

-ya está, supuestamente llegara dentro de poco- dice Adagio.

-oye Adagio…

-¿si?

-¿Qué somos exactamente? Es decir, apenas hace unos días me dijiste que debíamos ir lento pero entre cada pequeño beso, la verdad solo me confundes más- dice Zephyr algo frustrado, rascándose la nuca, Adagio lo mira seria, entonces se acerca a él y planta un beso en sus labios.

Pero esta vez, un beso más largo, mas apasionado, más profundo, pero lento, un beso que hizo que a ambos les faltara el aire, Adagio rodeo el cuello de Zephyr con sus brazos, mientras que Zephyr solo abrazo a la chica, profundizando el beso, hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aire entonces, aun manteniendo sus rostros a centímetros de distancia, Adagio miro a Zephyr con seriedad.

-¿ahora tienes más claras las cosas?- murmura la chica.

-c-creo que si- tartamudeo Zephyr, causando algo de ternura en la chica.

.

.

.

Las Rainbooms se encontraban en el cine de la plaza de la ciudad, con ellas, una chica que a los ojos de los demás era nueva. Sunset estaba de pie con una sonrisa, esperando a que sus amigas compraran bocadillos para la película, además de que esperaba a Flash, mirando a todos lados.

Mientras, Adagio y Zephyr entraban a la plaza, tomados de la mano, y atrás de ellos venían Aria y Sonata, quienes venían muy contentas… bueno, más bien Sonata.

-qué bonita pareja hacen, sabes, así viniendo los cuatro juntos parece que ellos son nuestros padres y nosotras sus hijas!- dice Sonata sonriente, mirando a Aria, quien sonrió un poco.

-bueno, por nuestras edades Zephyr sería el hijo anciano de alguna de las tres…

Flash apenas llegaba al cine, apenas vio a su novia fue directamente hacia ella.

-deberías ser más puntual- dice Sunset seria, cruzándose de brazos.

-lo siento, Soarin insistía en venir...

-¿le gusta Daring Do?

-no, solo quería ligar contigo o con Adagio, le gustan las chicas ajenas- dice Flash serio- ¿Por qué crees que vine solo?

Sunset sonríe un poco, y Starlight llega y se pone de pie a su lado.

-wow! Todo es genial por aquí, es intrigante lo que tienen en este mundo- menciona la chica impresionada.

-me alegra que hayas podido venir- dice Sunset sonriente.

Sunset miro nuevamente la plaza con una sonrisa, cuando noto algo que la alerto.

-no es cierto- murmura.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Flash.

-Zephyr trajo a Adagio a la película…

Flash abrió los ojos con sorpresa, entonces miro hacia el mismo lugar que veía Sunset, Starlight levanto una ceja, sonriendo un poco.

-pero que linda pareja

-¿acaso es idiota? Sabe que Rainbow ama Daring Do, si ve a Adagio con él se volverá loca- dice Sunset de manera seria.

-¿Qué planeas hacer? No puedes acercarte a ellos o las demás empezaran con su drama otra vez- menciona Flash.

Sunset piensa un poco, entonces mira a Starlight.

-lo tengo!

Mientras, Sonata, Aria, Adagio y Zephyr se acercaban cada vez más al cine.

-¿te digo algo Breeze?- pregunta Adagio seria.

Zephyr la mira atento, mientras siguen caminando.

-gracias por traer a mis hermanas, Sonata no me ha dejado en paz desde ayer…

-¿y tú crees que a mi si? desearía no haberle dado mi número de teléfono- dice Zephyr con gracia.

-los escucho!- exclama Sonata, mientras hace un puchero.

-bueno, a pesar de eso, estoy seguro de que será una gran noche- menciona Zephyr.

Los cuatro iban caminando tranquilos, cuando una chica se les acerca.

-disculpa ¿tú eres Zephyr Breeze?- pregunta la chica, mirando a Zephyr.

-eh… si…

-je lo supuse, conozco a tu hermana

-qué extraño, yo no te conozco a ti- dice Zephyr con una sonrisa ironica en sus labios.

-soy Starlight Glimmer y amh… Sunset Shimmer dice que te largues de aquí- dice Starlight algo apenada, haciendo que Zephyr levante una ceja de manera confundida, mientras que Adagio frunce el ceño.

-¿Sunset Shimmer?- pregunta Adagio seria, soltando la mano de Zephyr.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?- pregunta Zephyr.

-ella y sus amigas están aquí, y Sunset me dijo que esta mañana peleo con ellas por tu culpa y que si no te vas de aquí pronto lo vas a lamentar- responde Starlight.

-¿tienes algo que ver con Sunset Shimmer?- pregunta Adagio un poco molesta.

-tengo que volver ya, sino empezaran a sospechar- dice Starlight rápidamente para entonces volver con Sunset Shimmer.

-estas con Sunset Shimmer cierto?- pregunta Adagio, mientras que sus hermanas observan la situación con algo de preocupación.

-vámonos de aquí- dice Zephyr- tu y yo debemos irnos, que Aria y Sonata se queden con nuestras entradas- dice Zephyr serio, entonces Adagio de su bolso saca un par de entradas y se las dan a Aria y Sonata- si mi hermana las ve y pregunta, nosotros no estuvimos aquí…

Zephyr toma la mano de Adagio y ambos salen rápidamente de la plaza, ambos caminaban rápidamente, hasta que Adagio se detuvo y se zafo del agarre de Zephyr.

-¿Qué tienes que ver con Sunset Shimmer?- pregunta Adagio seria, cruzándose de brazos.

Zephyr la mira serio, entonces la toma de la barbilla.

-no tengo nada que ver con ella, ella tiene novio por si te lo preguntas pero te explicare todo en… amh… no lo sé ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-apenas va a atardecer, vamos a un parque- dice Adagio, ya que un parque es lo que quedaba más cerca.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al parque y se sentaron en la primera banca que vieron.

-bien, cuando me rechazaste sin razón yo me deprimí mucho, demasiado, te llegue a querer en poco tiempo, y como el novio de Sunset es dentro de todo, amigo mío ella muchas veces lo acompañaba en nuestras conversaciones, nadie sabía nada de tu identidad, hasta hace poco que revele tu identidad y Sunset prácticamente me obligo a cambiar mi estilo para poder impresionarte y puede que suene mal pero en realidad ella me empujo a hacer las paces contigo, pero eso es todo, una amiga quizás, pero nada más- explica Zephyr, Adagio lo mira de manera seria.

-¿es todo?

-es todo…

Adagio se quedó callada, se recargo en la banca y cruzo los brazos.

-¿todo esto es parte de tu plan? Es el plan de tu hermana para hacerme la vida imposible?- pregunta Adagio de manera seria.

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Tu hermana y sus amigas me quitaron todo lo que tenía, parecía que no podían hacerme más daño pero ahora veo que solo querían hundirme más, y con tu ayuda, ellas sabían que rompiéndome el corazón caería al fondo del pozo- dice Adagio seria, con voz entrecortada- me largo de aquí- dice la chica de manera seria, poniéndose de pie, estaba a punto de irse pero Zephyr la detiene tomándola de la muñeca, entonces el chico se pone de pie.

-¿crees que soy capaz de eso? Adagio, yo ni siquiera sabía que o quien eras, me gustaste desde la primera vez que te vi, por eso empecé a hablar contigo, no por un estúpido plan de mi hermana y sus amigas, y me rechazaste e hiciste que me hiciera una persona triste, seria más lógico que tu jugaras conmigo, esa sería la venganza perfecta- dice Zephyr serio.

Adagio miro a Zephyr de manera seria.

-yo no te haría eso jamás, puedo ser una maldita con los demás pero contigo no- dice Adagio de manera seria.

-eso fue lo que me dijeron cuando revele tu identidad- dice Zephyr con algo de gracia- escucha Adagio Dazzle, yo te quiero, te quiero tanto que por ti literalmente cambie mi forma de ser, mi imagen, todo cambie…

Zephyr se acercó a Adagio, y la tomo de la cintura, un par de lágrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica, entonces ambos juntaron sus frentes, cerrando sus ojos

-te odio tanto por manipularme de esta manera, Zephyr Breeze


	12. Chapter 12

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 12_**

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Adagio y Zephyr empezaron a salir oficialmente, hasta ahora, todo iba bien entre ellos dos. Hasta ahora…

Fluttershy estaba preocupada por Zephyr y eso era más que obvio para sus amigas, y aunque Sunset estaba al corriente de todo lo que sucedía entre Adagio y Zephyr, nunca dijo una sola palabra, por lo que ya se había quitado a Rainbow de encima.

Mientras que después de lo sucedido en la plaza, tanto Zephyr como Flash se habían distanciado un poco del chico, pues era más que obvio que quería a la ex-sirena, así que decidieron que lo mejor era tomar distancia.

-¿una cita?- pregunta Adagio sonriente, almorzando sentada frente a Zephyr- pero ¿no hemos tenido ya bastantes de esas?

-exacto, ya serán 4 meses así que a diferencia de otras veces, está vez será algo formal- dice Zephyr sonriente, tomando la mano de Adagio.

\- Ok, me parece bien, espero que te guste el regalo que tengo para ti- dice Adagio con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿estaremos solos una noche?- pregunta Zephyr de la misma forma.

-No cariño, es algo que compre para ti- dice Adagio, mientras rodó los ojos- mañana lo verás.

.

.

.

Zephyr había llegado a su hogar, sus padres estaban en un viaje así que él y Fluttershy se dividían las tareas de la casa, ella cocinaba y el lavaba platos. Ella lavaba ropa y el limpiaba la casa. Simple. Ella estaba cocinando, mientras el descansaba en el comedor, cuando recibió una llamada de Adagio.

 _-¿qué tal querido?_

-hola nena ¿sucede algo?- pregunta Zephyr de manera tranquila.

Fluttershy escuchó la voz de su hermano, entonces dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para asomarse un poco al comedor y escuchar la conversación de su hermano.

 _-nuestra cita de mañana ¿a qué hora será?_

-a las 8:00 de la noche, en "Mix Delicious"

 _-¿Mix Delicious? Espero que tú vayas a pagar_

-ese será tu regalo Dazzle- dice Zephyr sonriente, entonces Fluttershy abre los ojos con cierto grado de sorpresa.

En este momento, Fluttershy no sabía cómo, pero sabía que tenía que evitar esa cita, y aunque no acostumbraba meterse en la vida de los demás, lo haría esta vez con su hermano.

No permitirá que nadie le haga daño.

.

.

.

-¿con que una cita eh?- pregunta Rainbow seria.

A la mañana siguiente Shy le conto todo lo que estaba sucediendo a Rainbow.

-así es, en Mix Delicious- responde Shy de manera seria- estoy preocupada por Zephyr, ella puede vengarse por medio de él, no me gusta cómo va esto…

-entiendo… ¿a qué hora será la cita?- pregunta Rainbow.

-a las 8:00…

-bueno, tengo una idea para separarlos pero necesitamos a un chico…

.

-¿yo?- pregunta Soarin sonriente.

-si tú, te necesitamos esta noche- dice Rainbow cruzándose de brazos.

-¿y eso para qué?- pregunta Soarin.

-queremos que Zephyr deje a Adagio, que se separen, que terminen…

Soarin miro al par de chicas de manera seria.

-nuestro plan es simple, esta noche Zephyr y Adagio tienen una cita a las 8:00 de la noche en Mix Delicious, pero Zephyr no asistirá, así que Dazzle estará terriblemente desconsolada, ahí es donde entras tu- explica Rainbow sonriente.

-¿y cómo planean hacer eso?- pregunta Soarin.

-solo llega a Mix Delicious a la hora de la cita, nosotras nos encargaremos…

.

.

.

-¿en serio te sientes tan mal?- pregunta Zephyr preocupado.

Eran las 7:50 pm y Zephyr no se había arreglado pero para nada, apenas llego de su trabajo se dio cuenta de que su hermana se sentía mal, lo cual era raro porque tan solo unas horas antes estaba como nueva, tenía manchas en la piel, tenía fiebre y no podía moverse, había estado cuidando a su hermana desde que llego del trabajo, tanto así que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la hora.

-cof, cof, si… me siento mal- responde Fluttershy en voz baja.

-deja llamo a un doctor- dice Zephyr mientras se pone de pie de la cama de su hermana para ir por el teléfono, entonces Shy lo tomo del brazo.

-NO!... digo… amh, no creo que haya doctores disponibles, además me repondré, solo necesito que me cuides- dice Shy, mientras tose falsamente.

Ya habían dado las 8:00 pm, Adagio entraba al restaurante y tomo la primera mesa disponible, y sin que se diera cuenta, entro Soarin detrás de ella, quien tomo otra mesa, asegurándose de que la peli naranja no lo viera.

.

.

.

8:40 pm.

Adagio esperaba a Zephyr, no era una chica que esperara a los demás, por lo que ya se había puesto de malas, estaba cruzada de brazos, mirando a los demás clientes con cierto desagrado, entonces Soarin supo que era hora de entrar en acción.

Zephyr seguía sin percatarse de la hora, Fluttershy no dejaba de pedirle cosas, que si un té, que si chocolate, fruta, galletas, le pedía de todo y Zephyr la complacía en lo que ella pedía, hasta que…

-¿necesitas algo más?

-no, gracias por todo Zephyr- dice Shy de manera amable.

-genial, entonces me voy- dice Zephyr sonriente, entonces se retira a su habitación, en su cama estaba su celular- a ver, cuanto tiempo tengo- dice sonriente, cuando entonces ve la hora en su teléfono- ¡¿Qué?!

Fluttershy escucho el grito de su hermano, entonces sonrió.

Mientras que Adagio estaba a punto de tomar sus cosas y largarse de ese maldito restaurante, cuando Soarin se sentó frente a ella.

-hola Dazzle- saluda Soarin sonriente, Adagio lo mira seria.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunta Adagio con fastidio.

-tranquila nena, solo quería saludarte y preguntarte ¿Por qué tan sola? Ni siquiera ordenaste algo de comer- dice Soarin sonriente, haciendo que Adagio levante una ceja.

-¿acaso te importa?

-oh ya entiendo, te dejaron plantada ¿no es así? Es una lástima que a una chica tan linda como tú le hagan eso- dice Soarin, tomando la mano de Adagio, quien frunció el ceño.

-escucha querido, puedo ser la peor bruja de CHS, y puede que ahora sea miserable y demás, pero no soy estúpida, se tus intenciones conmigo, y déjame decirte que no me interesa…

Zephyr, vestido de traje, salió corriendo de su casa para el restaurante, por fortuna estaba cerca por lo que llegaría a las 9:00, solo esperaba que Adagio aun siguiera en el restaurante, aunque lo dudaba, pero no perdía nada con intentar.

-¿estas segura? Digo, tu eres sexy, yo soy sexy, podemos hacer una gran pareja, tan solo piénsalo- menciona Soarin con una sonrisa.

Adagio levanto una ceja, y miro a Soarin detalladamente, entonces se inclina un poco hacia el chico, este le imita, y cuando sus rostros estuvieron a centímetros, Adagio sonrió con burla.

-ni en sueños- murmuro la chica, para después tomar su bolso, ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la salida del restaurante.

Soarin rio un poco, entonces miro a Adagio. Él había ayudado a que Zephyr estuviera con ella, le había dado consejos para conquistarla, si hubiera sabido antes de quien se trataba, le hubiera hecho una mal jugada. Zephyr era un gran amigo, de eso no había duda, pero…

Soarin quería a la chica de Zephyr.

Se puso de pie y fue tras ella.

Zephyr estaba a poca distancia de la entrada del restaurante, cuando de este vio salir a Adagio, quien se veía molesta. Suspiro aliviado, iba a avanzar hacia ella, cuando ve que Soarin sale tras la chica y la toma de la muñeca.

-vamos Dazzle, yo sé que tú quieres estar conmigo- dice Soarin sonriente, jalando a Adagio, entonces la toma de la cintura.

-ugh, ya te dije que no, ahora déjame en paz- dice Adagio molesta, empujando a Soarin, pero este no la soltaba.

-por favor, solo dame una oportunidad- suplica Soarin, alejándose un poco de Adagio.

-no, no me interesas entiéndelo!- exclama Adagio molesta, empujando a Soarin mas fuerte, entonces el chico la suelta.

-por favor, si no quieres un compromiso bien, pero déjame estar contigo- dice Soarin serio.

-¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Ya te dijo que no!- exclama Zephyr acercándose al par de chicos, entonces aparta a Adagio, poniéndose de pie frente a Soarin, quien lo mira con burla- aléjate de ella…

-¿o qué? ¿No me pondrás acondicionador?- pregunta Soarin con burla.

-no, te hare algo peor- dice Zephyr serio.

-¡oh no! Me cortaras mal el pelo! Que miedo

Zephyr no respondio, y solo solto un puñetazo en la cara de Soarin, quien no lo veía venir, por lo que recibió el golpe y miro a Zephyr con molestia. Zephyr solo tomo la mano de Adagio y la jalo, ambos empezaron a caminar, pero cuando estaban un poco más lejos del restaurante, Adagio suelta la mano de Zephyr, y detienen la caminata.

-hasta que se te da la gana llegar!- exclama molesta- lo bueno es que esta noche seria especial

-yo… lo siento, mi hermana enfermo y la tenía que cuidar, se me paso el tiempo- explica Zephyr serio- pero llegue, es lo importante…

-eres un idiota, si llegaste pero una hora más tarde! UNA MALDITA HORA ESPERANDO COMO ESTÚPIDA!- grita Adagio enojada- mejor me hubiera ido con aquel chico, por lo menos me hubiera divertido- dice ella de manera seria.

-¿Qué? es decir que si yo no hubiera llegado me habrías engañado con él?!- pregunta Zephyr molesto.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunta Adagio empezando a caminar con rumbo a su hogar- en eso se basa una relación

-¿de eso se trata? Bien, entonces déjame ir con Sunset Shimmer, con las amigas de mi hermana, oh no ya se, ¿por qué no mejor con tus hermanas?

-ja claro, como si alguien se fijara en ti- dice Adagio, empezando a acelerar el paso, entonces Zephyr avanza a su lado- la única tonta que se ha fijado en ti soy yo

-el tonto fui yo, ahora entiendo por qué Rainbow Dash te desprecia…

-entonces vete con ella y yo me voy con Soarin y todos felices- dice Adagio seria- después de todo ella es la que te trae loco

-ay por favor!

Fue así hasta que llegaron a la casa de Adagio, las luces estaban apagadas, señal de que tal vez sus hermanas no estaban, pero no se dieron cuenta de ello, pues seguían enfrascados en su discusión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Solo por esto quieres terminar?!- pregunta Zephyr exaltado.

-si vas a seguir con tus desplantes y demás, entonces no vale la pena continuar con esto- dice Adagio, mientras coloca la llave en la cerradura de su casa.

-por un error ¡por un maldito error ya me quieres dejar!

-ah ¿también fue un error cuando besaste a Sonata?

-ella estaba ebria!- exclama Zephyr exasperado- ella fue la que me beso

-ugh como sea, si quieres seguir, demuéstralo- dice Adagio, mientras abre la puerta- demuéstrame que vales la pena, demuestra que puedes mantenerme despierta tan solo durante una noche- dice la peli naranja seria, mirando a Zephyr.

-en serio quieres que te demuestre que valgo la pena?

-si no te das por vencido antes, sí, quiero que me lo demuestres

-bien

Zephyr se lanzó a besar los labios de Adagio de manera apasionada, ambos entraron a la casa, mientras seguían con los besos, Adagio cerró la puerta, aun concentrada en el beso, y una vez que la puerta se cerró, Zephyr puso a la chica contra la puerta, mientras que ella buscaba el apagador.

-¿Qué haces?- murmura Zephyr, dejando de besar a Adagio.

-quiero prender la luz

-no lo hagas, así conservamos el misterio- murmura Zephyr con una sonrisa, Adagio corresponde el gesto y lo vuelve a besar, esta vez lo guía al sofá, y lo sienta en el mismo, y sobre el, se sienta ella.

La noche era joven, y Zephyr pensó que no terminaría, pero valla error. A los pocos segundos escucharon el sonido de unas llaves.

-son ellas- murmura Adagio, entonces se separa de Zephyr.

Las luces se prenden, y Aria y Sonata se encuentran con la pareja, sentados en el sofá, aunque algo desarreglados.

-ah… ¿Qué hacían con las luces apagadas?- pregunta Sonata extrañada.

-nada interesante- responde Zephyr serio, entonces se levanta del sofá, no sin antes besar a Adagio de manera breve- me voy, linda noche par de inoportunas- dice Zephyr, mientras mira a Aria y Sonata para después salir de la casa.

Adagio sonrió.

-aguarda ¿iban a hacer algo?- pregunta Sonata sin entender, mirando a Adagio, quien se levanto

-nada que te importe cariño…- dice Adagio, para después ir a su habitación.

Zephyr llegaba a su hogar, donde le esperaba Fluttershy, ahora estaba sentada en el sofá con su "mal semblante".

-hola Zephyr ¿Dónde estabas?

-nada importante hermanita, no te preocupes- dice Zephyr sonriente, Fluttershy lo miro con atención.

Camisa un poco desarreglada, igual que su pelo, corbata floja.

Fluttershy ahora se sentía más preocupada, al parecer Adagio no se daría por vencida, por lo que debía tomar medidas más extremas, y aunque sabía que esto iba en contra de sus principios tenía que hacerlo…

Deberá hacer que Zephyr Breeze odie a Adagio Dazzle.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 13_**

-¿es en serio?- le pregunto Rainbow de manera incrédula a Fluttershy.

-en serio, se veía contento, se veía feliz, no sé con seguridad si paso algo o no- responde Fluttershy.

-vaya, Soarin es más fracasado de lo que parece- dice Rainbow.

-sí, supongo que… debo dejarlos…

-no Fluttershy! Jamás debes rendirte, debe haber algo que puedas hacer- dice Rainbow pensativa.

-bueno, estaba pensando en intervenir en su relación

-claro! Ya sé cómo, pero para eso tenemos que investigar la dirección de las sirenas- dice Rainbow sonriente.

De uno de los salones, vieron a Soarin salir con un par de lentes de sol en su cara.

-hey Soarin! Inútil!

-¿Qué quieres Rainbow Dash?- pregunta Soarin serio, mirando a Rainbow.

-al parecer Zephyr llego algo tarde a su hogar y llego muy feliz ¿Qué paso?

Soarin se quita los lentes, dejando ver el moretón cerca de su ojo.

-ouch ¿Quién te hizo eso?- pregunta Shy preocupada.

-resulta que tu hermano si llego a la cita- dice Soarin molesto.

Mientras, Zephyr le contaba toda la situación a Flash, quien estaba serio.

-bueno, no me sorprende de Soarin, él es así- dice Flash encogiéndose de hombros- ya se le pasara el capricho, pero dime ¿paso algo con Adagio?

-estuvo a punto de! Estábamos en su casa, solos, con las luces apagadas y sus hermanas llegaron- dice Zephyr serio.

-jaja me imagino que fue espantoso- dice Flash sonriendo con burla- pero suele pasar, en fin ¿ahora qué piensas hacer?

-acudir a tu novia- responde Zephyr sonriente, haciendo que Flash levante una ceja, con una expresión seria.

.

.

.

-de la cinta negra colgaba una joya roja con forma de pentágono, pero al revés, que hacia resaltar su rostro- dice Sunset seria, mirando a Zephyr- tuviste que preguntarme antes ¿sabes cuánto costara hacer un collar tan similar?

-pero tú tienes las piezas ¿no?- pregunta Zephyr, haciendo que Sunset abra los ojos con cierto grado de sorpresa.

-no… no te daré los pedazos para que se los regreses

-¿Por qué? ¿No fuiste tú la que insistió en que regresara con ella?

-sí, pero no te daré su dije, si quieres algo para regalarle entonces no seas tacaño y compra algo lindo para ella- dice Sunset de manera seria- llévala de paseo ¿yo que se?

.

.

.

-hola nena- hablaba Zephyr por teléfono, mientras acomodaba sus cosas en el casillero.

 _-Zephyr Breeze, creí que esto ya habría terminado- se escucha la voz seria de Adagio._

-¿en serio? ¿Después de lo que paso anoche?- pregunta Zephyr con ironía.

 _-¿disculpa? Anoche no pasó nada, no me demostraste ser suficiente…_

-lo habría hecho si tus hermanas no hubieran interrumpido- dice Zephyr de manera picara, haciendo que Adagio sonría un poco.

 _-¿Qué es lo que quieres, cariño?- pregunta Adagio._

-pide permiso para salir temprano hoy, pasare por ti después de la escuela

 _-aja ¿me dejaras plantada de nuevo?_

-pf! Claro que no, ahora nada ni nadie me impedirá llegar, y esta vez, te llevare a un lugar nuevo que apuesto que te gustara- menciona Zephyr con una sonrisa.

 _-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?_

-yo solo lo sé nena…

.

.

.

-disculpe directora Celestia- dice Flutter entrando a la oficina de Celestia- un par de compañeros están peleando en el gimnasio…

Celestia levanta la mirada de manera seria, entonces se levanta de su asiento y Flutter la guía hacia supuesta pelea, y una vez que Shy estaba a cierta distancia de la oficina, acompañada de Celestia desde luego, Rainbow se metió a la oficina y empezó a buscar entre las cosas de Celestia.

-por aquí debe estar el expediente de esas brujas- murmuraba Rainbow de manera seria, hasta que por fin en uno de los cajones encontró el registro de estudiantes- perfecto, veamos… Dazzle, Dazzle… aquí esta!- exclama Rainbow sonriente, cierra el cajón de expedientes y sale rápidamente de la oficina de Celestia.

.

.

.

Zephyr iba directamente a la plaza donde trabajaba Adagio, le aviso a su jefa que no llegaría por lo que estaba súper relajado, y cuando llego a la plaza, noto que Adagio ya estaba afuera, ya no tenía su uniforme puesto, solo su ropa casual, ambos caminaron para encontrarse.

-qué suerte, ahora fuiste puntual- dice Adagio sonriente, acercándose a Zephyr.

-así es, que suerte- dice Zephyr igual de sonriente- ¿estas lista?

-sí, no podré darte tu regalo ahora, se quedó en casa, pero si quieres al regresar podemos pasar por el…

-apuesto a que me gustara- dice Zephyr sonriente, tomando a Adagio de la cintura.

-no es lo que estás pensando ¿ok? Ahora dime… ¿A dónde me vas a llevar hoy?

.

.

.

-chicas, insisto, no deben hacer esto- dice Sunset extrañada, mirando como sus amigas preparaban unas galletas hechas con caviar- esto no arreglara nada…

-vamos, si queremos que Zephyr se aleje de ellas solo debemos jugar con su mente- decía Rainbow entusiasmada- gracias por tu ayuda Pinkie Pie

-no hay de que! Solo consigan una tarjeta y caja de regalo- dice Pinkie de manera entusiasta.

-genial! Sparkle, Shimmer, esa será su misión- dice Rainbow cruzándose de brazos.

.

.

.

-bien, tranquila, avanza ¿sí?- susurra Zephyr en el oído de Adagio, tapándole los ojos, iban entrando a una clase de acuario.

-cariño, eres muy lindo pero ¿no crees que esto es algo cursi? Incluso hasta para ti- dice Adagio con cierto grado de ironía.

-ya relájate, de todos modos ya llegamos- dice Zephyr, entonces destapa los ojos de Adagio, quien al ver lo que estaba su alrededor, quedo completamente asombrada- ¿te gusta?

-e-es genial pero ¿Cómo supiste de la existencia de este lugar?- pregunta Adagio totalmente asombrada.

-es nuevo, Sunset me lo menciono y quise traerte

-wow, me encanta, de verdad gracias, esto me recuerda la parte linda de mi antigua vida- menciona Adagio sonriente, acercándose a los cristales que la separaban de aquellos peces.

Zephyr se acerca a ella, le da un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

.

La pareja se dirigía a la casa de Adagio, todo estaba tranquilo por fortuna, ambos entran, Zephyr se sienta en la sala, mientras Adagio se inclina hacia él y planta un pequeño beso en sus labios.

-voy por tu regalo, no me tardo nada- murmuro Adagio con cierto tono de dulzura para después retirarse su habitación, mientras Zephyr pensaba.

¿Cuándo en su vida iba a imaginar el estar con alguien como Adagio? Jamás! Esto lo consideraba más que nada un milagro, se sentía bien con Adagio y de cierto modo ella lo motivaba, le ayudaba a salir adelante. No sabía cómo Adagio pudo haberlo cambiado en tan solo semanas, pero si sabía una cosa.

Sabía que la quería, y sabía que la necesitaba, y sabía que no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Adagio, por otro lado, por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz sin la necesidad de hacer sentir mal a los demás, sentía que por primera vez no fingía. Ahora ella se sentía atrapada bajo un hechizo.

Adagio regresaba a la sala con una pequeña caja en sus manos, se sentó a lado de Zephyr y le dio la caja.

-espero te guste…

Zephyr destapo la caja, y se encontró con una clase de collar, teniendo una marca… peculiar (su cutie mark :v)

-sabes, todos tenemos algo que nos representa, una marca y desde que te conozco, nunca he visto que tengas una por eso… quise hacer esto para ti…

Zephyr sonrió, y entonces beso a Adagio en los labios.

-es el mejor regalo que pudiste darme- murmura Zephyr, manteniendo sus frentes unidas- creo que… esta vez no me equivoque

-¿por qué?- pregunta Adagio con una sonrisa, separándose un poco de él.

-por qué te escogí, y esta vez no me rendí

Lástima que pronto, las cosas darían un giro bastante… loco


	14. Chapter 14

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 14_**

Zephyr había recibido una llamada de su hermana quien le rogaba que fuera a casa inmediatamente, por lo que Adagio estaba en su hogar, completamente sola y no podía estar más tranquilo, estaba feliz así que este día no podría arruinarlo nada ni nadie, hasta que tocaron la puerta, Adagio dejo de ver la televisión y fue hacia la puerta, al abrirla, se encontró con una caja de color rojo, recogió la caja y vio una tarjeta en la misma, sonrió un poco.

-no puede ser Zephyr Breeze- murmura Adagio con una sonrisa, entonces cerró la puerta de su hogar y puso la caja sobre la mesa de su comedor, abrió la caja- galletas… es algo fuera de lo común, pero lindo- menciona Adagio con una sonrisa, entonces toma una galleta y la observa, para despues morderla, saborearla y finalmente, pasarla- nada mal ¿de qué será?

.

.

.

Adagio Dazzle estaba a punto de terminarse aquellas galletas, quedaban un par cuando sus hermanas llegaron a casa.

-que siiii, Trixie estaba en el mismo grupo que Derpy- dijo Sonata con puchero.

-claro que no Sonata- dice Aria de manera cansada.

-claro que sí!- exclama Sonata, cruzándose de brazos, cuando ve a Adagio- ¿Qué comes Dagi?

-unas galletas que me mando Zephyr, son deliciosas, pruébenlas- dice Adagio sonriente.

Sonata toma una y la muerde, una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios.

-mmh… nada mal…

Aria tomo una galleta, sonrió un poco, y en el fondo de la caja noto que había una carta.

-una carta- dice Aria, mientras toma la carta, entonces la abre y su sonrisa se borró- Adagio….

Adagio miro a Aria, quien empezó a leer la carta en voz alta.

-cariño, espero que te guste mi pequeño obsequio, apuesto a que las galletas de caviar están deliciosas- en ese momento, Sonata dejo de masticar- ¿no se supone que el caviar es hueva de pescado?

Adagio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, hubo un momento de silencio, cuando Aria lanzo la galleta a la puerta del hogar.

-Sonata escupe eso!- exclamo Aria alterada, Sonata obedeció y escupió la galleta, mientras Adagio soltó su galleta, cubrió su boca con las manos y fue rápidamente al baño- ese maldito…

.

.

.

-¿en qué otra cosa te ayudo?- pregunto Zephyr, mientras terminaba de limpiar los estantes donde estaba la comida de mascotas, su hermana lo veía seria.

-amh… ayúdame a… alimentar a los cachorros- dice Shy, entonces Zephyr termino y se acercó a su hermana.

-ya recordé porque no trabajaba- murmura Zephyr entre dientes, cuando su teléfono empieza a vibrar, saca su teléfono y contesta la llamada- hey ¿Qué sucede?

 _-¿Dónde estás?- pregunto Sonata, se escuchaba molesta._

-en el refugio de animales ¿Por qué?- pregunto Zephyr de manera confundida, para entonces recibir una respuesta… un poco fuera de lugar.

 _-PUDRETE ZEPHYR BREEZE!- grito Sonata con cierto grado de furia, para después colgar la llamada._

El grito de Sonata fue a tal grado que Fluttershy escucho el insulto, por lo que solo sonrió con cierto orgullo, mientras que Zephyr separa el teléfono de su oído, se veía confundido.

-si claro, nos vemos luego… ¿ahora que habrá pasado?

.

.

.

Adagio estaba mareada, recargada en el excusado, se sentía enferma y sin fuerzas después de unos cuantos minutos en los cuales no paro de vomitar. Toda la comida de la semana se había ido en tan solo minutos.

Aria miraba a Adagio, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Cómo no leíste la carta?

-estaba hasta el fondo ¿Cómo rayos la iba a ver si encima estaban esas asquerosas galletas?- pregunta Adagio molesta, para después toser un poco más y volver a vomitar, conforme pasaban los minutos más débil se sentía.

Sonata llego con ambas.

-¿Dónde está ese idiota?- pregunta Aria de manera seria.

-en el refugio de animales- responde Sonata de la misma forma.

En ese momento, las fuerzas de Adagio volvieron, aunque más bien lo que le devolvió la fuerza fue la furia que sintió en ese momento.

-ese imbécil me las va a pagar…

.

.

.

Zephyr salía del refugio de animales, al parecer Fluttershy ya no necesitaba su ayuda, planeaba ir al hogar de su novia para saber qué había pasado pero sus planes se vieron frustrados en el momento en el que vio a su novia, y le sonrió, aunque esta no se veía nada contenta.

-hey Ada…- es interrumpido por la chica.

-ERES UN IDIOTA!- grito Adagio furiosa, dando una bofetada a Zephyr- ¿te crees muy listo? ¿Crees que es gracioso?

-¿ahora que hice?- pregunta Zephyr confundido, sobándose un poco la zona donde lo golpeo Adagio.

-no te hagas el inocente que no te queda, sabes que no como nada que tenga que ver con pescado o algo por el estilo

-si lo sé, lo se…

-ah, entonces si lo sabes ¿Por qué me mandas galletas de caviar?

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora de que hablas?- pregunta Zephyr confundido.

Mientras, tras los cristales del refugio, Fluttershy observa la discusión.

-¿ah no te acuerdas? Bueno, te recordare de tu estúpida broma respecto a esas asquerosas galletas…

-pero mujer, yo no te mande nada- dice Zephyr molesto.

-¿ah no? ¿y por qué venia una tarjeta que tenía tu nombre?- pregunta Adagio igual de molesta.

-¿yo que se? Una broma de los de CHS

-¿una broma? ¿Una broma de quién? Nadie sabe mi dirección más que tú- dice Adagio entre dientes- ¿Por qué rayos me mandaste esas galletas?

-estás loca, yo no te mande nada- dice Zephyr de manera molesta

-loca tu hermana, idiota- dice Adagio molesta, para después retirarse de manera molesta.

Desde entonces, iniciaron los problemas con la pareja, otro problema fue cuando los padres de Zephyr regresaron y sintieron interés por la vida de su hijo menor.

-¿y por qué no traes a tu novia? Apuesto a que es encantadora- menciona la madre del chico, mientras la familia cenaba.

Zephyr miro a su hermana, quien estaba completamente seria, por lo que sonrió de manera nerviosa.

-amh bueno, es que ella es muy tímida no creo que se sienta cómoda si viene aquí…

-tranquilo Zephyr, yo saldré el día en que tu novia venga- menciono Fluttershy seria, para después tomar algo de su comida- no le caigo bien a su novia- menciona Shy, mirando a sus padres

-pero ni siquiera la conoces- dice Zephyr de manera seria, mirando a su hermana

-bueno tranquilos, Zephyr, invitala a cenar y preparare algo para ella- dice su madre con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

-a ella le encantan los mariscos- menciona Fluttershy, mientras ayuda a su madre a lavar los platos.

-¿en serio?- pregunta su madre con asombro- ¿y porque tu hermano me dijo que no le preparara eso?

-como si no conocieras a Zephyr mamá, él nunca toma nada en serio- dice Shy con una sonrisa- el me lo menciono cuando la conoció, dijo que le encantaban los mariscos, el pescado... de hecho me pidió que te lo dijera… para que supieras que preparar…

-ah entiendo, y dime cariño, tu que conoces a la chica ¿Cómo es?

-es… muy bonita, no sé cómo hizo Zephyr para "conquistarla"

-bueno, apuesto a que ha de ser una chica bastante linda- dice su madre con una sonrisa.

-como no te imaginas…

.

.

.

-tranquila cariño, todo va a salir bien- decía Zephyr con una sonrisa, mientras toma a Adagio de los hombros.

-rayos… ya recordé porque odiaba las relaciones serias- dice Adagio entre dientes- ¿y tu hermana también está ahí?

-no, Sunset Shimmer la invito a una pijamada, tranquila ¿sí? estoy seguro de que te agradaran, son buenas personas…

-bueno, está bien, estoy lista…

-Perfecto- dice Zephyr, para entonces abrir la puerta- hola, ya llegue!

-ya era hora- dice el padre del chico con una sonrisa- vaya ¿entonces esta linda chica es tu novia?

-sip, Adagio él es mi papá, papá ella es Adagio, mi… novia- dice Zephyr con una sonrisa.

-mucho gusto señor- dice Adagio con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano del hombre.

-igualmente- dice el hombre, respondiendo el gesto, para después soltar la mano de la chica- y adelante, estás en tu casa, mi esposa en un momento servirá la cena…

-sí, gracias señor- responde Adagio sonriente, toma la mano de Zephyr y ambos van hacia el comedor del hogar, y se sientan en el mismo, en ese momento salió su madre de la cocina.

-creo que tardara un poco en terminar, pero bueno ¿tú eres la novia de Zephyr?- pregunta la mujer con una amable sonrisa, Adagio asiente con la cabeza, entonces se levanta de su asiento, se acerca a la mujer y estrecha su mano.

-soy Adagio Dazzle, mucho gusto- menciona Adagio con una sonrisa.

-vaya, que linda- dice la mujer, correspondiendo el gesto, hasta que se sueltan de las manos, entonces Adagio vuelve a su lugar junto a Zephyr- bueno, Zephyr me menciono lo que te gusta y lo que no por lo que tengo variedad, dime ¿Qué mariscos son tus favoritos?

Adagio rio un poco ante la pregunta, creyendo que era una broma, pero por la expresión de los padres de Zephyr (quien estaba más que confundido) se dio cuenta de que no era así…

-¿m-mariscos?- pregunta Adagio, con una sonrisa llena de confusión.

-sí, Zephyr menciono que los mariscos eran tus favoritos…

-¿Qué?- pregunto Zephyr confundido.

Adagio piso fuertemente el pie de Zephyr con el tacón de su zapato, mientras fruncía el ceño, para después sonreír de manera falsa.

-maldit…!- exclamo Zephyr con una cara de dolor incomparable- yo nunca dije que le gustaban los mariscos, de hecho dije que no comía mariscos- menciona Zephyr aun con cierta expresión de dolor.

-espera ¿lo decías en serio?- pregunta su padre confundido.

-sí, era en serio- responde Zephyr- ¿Por qué?

-tu hermana dijo que solo bromeabas- menciona su madre, entonces mira a Adagio de manera preocupada- entonces no comes mariscos?

-no, no me gustan los mariscos- responde Adagio de manera amable, aunque estaba más que molesta, por fortuna, sabia disimular.

-cuanto lo siento cariño, p-preparare otra cosa- dice la mujer, para despues retirarse a la cocina.

Afortunadamente la cena se salvó, aunque la familia cenaba mariscos Adagio solo comía pasta con una simple ensalada de frutas, le daba un poco de asco el ver como los otros comían mariscos pero eso no arruino la cena. Llego el momento en el que la cena termino, Zephyr se disponía a llevar a Adagio a su hogar, el camino fue silencioso, lo único que hubo en esa conversación fue un serio…

"Te salvaste Zephyr Breeze"

.

.

.

La relación ya no era la misma, se basaba en nada más ni en nada menos que en peleas, culpas y celos por parte de ambos, poco a poco, la relación empezaba a irse por la borda.

-eres un idiota!- exclamo Adagio molesta.

Adagio había quedado con Zephyr de verse en la playa, pues era día libre para ambos por lo que ella simplemente quería algo de tranquilidad con su novio, pero eso no sería posible gracias a cierta peli arco iris y los celos que esta le provocaba a Adagio. Ambos estaban tras unas rocas en la playa.

-entiende que solo me estaba ayudando! Casi muero ahogado si no fuera por ella!- exclama Zephyr igual de molesto.

-eso no fue respiración de boca a boca- dice Adagio molesta- eso fue un maldito beso y lo peor es que lo hiciste descaradamente frente a mí!

-fue respiración de boca a boca mujer! Y si me puse a surfear con ella fue porque siempre llegas tarde y necesito entretenerme

-y te vas a entretener con la primera zorra que ves! Además te recuerdo que el que llego tarde a una cita fuiste tú, y fue una hora tarde

-no estábamos haciendo nada malo!- exclama Zephyr molesto.

-bien ¿sabes qué? Hasta aquí, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo es que me gustaste- dice Adagio molesta.

-lo mismo digo, sirena desafinada- responde Zephyr de manera seria- aquí llegamos, mi hermana tenía razón al decir que eras una persona toxica

-púdrete Zephyr Breeze- dice Adagio seria, para entonces tomar sus cosas, dar media vuelta e irse, molesta, mientras que Zephyr toma algo de arena y se la lanza.

-púdrete tu Dazzle!

.

.

.

Era lunes en CHS, hora del almuerzo! Flash y Sunset se acercan a Zephyr Breeze.

-hey ¿Qué tal te fue con Adagio en la playa?- pregunta Flash sonriente.

-seguro estaban muy contentos, era un día bastante lindo- dice Sunset de la misma forma, mientras que Zephyr los mira serio.

-si muy bien, terminamos- dice Zephyr de manera seria.

-¿Qué?- preguntan Flash y Sunset confundidos.

-lo que oyeron, Dazzle estaba loca y no volveré con ella- responde Zephyr serio, entonces se retira, mientras Flash y Sunset se miraron.

-yo creo que… está molesto- dice Flash.

-vaya, no creí que esto pasaría, pero ahora sé lo que pasara…

-¿Qué?

-ambos caerán a lo más hondo del pozo, como nosotros, uno tratara de buscar a alguien más y el otro simplemente fingirá que no le duele- responde Sunset de manera seria- pero con el tiempo regresaran…

-genial, entonces no nos meteremos- dice Flash con una sonrisa, tomando a Sunset de la cintura, quien lo miro con una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Quién dijo que no nos meteríamos?

Mientras tanto, desde otra mesa observaban un par de chicas a Zephyr Breeze, ahora, igual de solo que siempre.

-gracias por tu ayuda Rainbow Dash- dice Shy sonriente, se veía más tranquila que nunca.

-no hay de que, aunque ese fue el beso más asqueroso de mi vida todo sea por el bien de CHS- menciona Rainbow- te garantizo que esa bruja no volverá…

-pero me siento mal en el sentido en el que se acerca el baile de fin de año, y Zephyr no tiene a nadie con quien ir…

-nah, ya conseguirá a alguien, lo bueno es que el ya no está en riesgo, ni nadie en CHS… a excepción de Soarin pero ¿Qué importa? Es un final feliz para todos- dijo Rainbow.

Pero este no era un final feliz, ni siquiera había llegado el final…

¿O sí?


	15. Chapter 15

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 15_**

Había pasado una semana de la ruptura de Adagio Dazzle y Zephyr Breeze, ninguno de los dos estaba muy bien que digamos. Adagio salía cada noche a algún lugar al azar, no sabía porque extrañaba tanto a Zephyr, después de todo nunca fue la gran cosa, lo que si sabía es que no podía estar sola, tenía que distraerse de alguna manera y la manera más sencilla era salir de su casa y divertirse de alguna manera, ya fuera sola o con alguien más. Esa era su forma de superar las cosas, pero por otro lado Zephyr…

Había vuelto a su vida normal, su pelo no lo había cortado durante los meses que estuvo con Adagio, por lo que ya estaba a la altura de los hombros, antes lo amarraba pero ahora le daba igual, su ropa había vuelto a ser la misma ¿trabajo? Ya renuncio ¿escuela? No tiene tiempo para eso ¿amigos? Por favor, no sirven de mucho ¿extrañaba a Adagio? Obviamente, ella había sido una chica muy importante para él, su primera novia, su primer amor y es que no era fácil, y aunque Adagio era la principal causa de casi todos sus problemas, ella lo hacia una mejor persona, pero ahora, se sentía hundido.

Los dos se extrañaban demasiado, pero el orgullo podía más.

Zephyr estaba en su hogar, dormido en su habitación, después de un "largo" día de escuela no había nada mejor que una siesta, además que en la tarde ya no tenía más actividades, estaba de lo más tranquilo, cuando su madre toca a su puerta, Zephyr abre ligeramente los ojos.

-¿Qué?- pregunta Zephyr de mala manera.

La puerta se abre un poco.

-cariño, te buscan…

Zephyr abre los ojos de manera sorpresiva, con la pequeña esperanza de que fuera Adagio, entonces se levanta rápidamente de su cama, sale de la habitación, empujando a su madre para bajar rápidamente las escaleras, entonces su pequeña esperanza se desvaneció.

-ah… Flash Sentry

Mientras tanto, Adagio estaba en el centro comercial, comiendo, era su hora de descanso, sola, estaba centrada en lo suyo, aunque pensando en lo mucho que extrañaba a Zephyr quizás… podría buscarlo, pero en tan solo pensar en buscarlo negó con la cabeza. Ella era Adagio Dazzle, los demás debían buscarla a ella, no ella a los demás. Mientras a lo lejos, cierta pelirroja bajaba de su trabajo como vendedora de sushi, una vez estando en la zona de comidas se dirigió directamente a la mesa donde se encontraba Adagio, entonces se sentó frente a la peli naranja mientras empezó a abrir su almuerzo. Adagio la miro de manera seria.

-lárgate de aquí Sunset Shimmer- dice Adagio de manera seria.

-tu no me mandas, Adagio Dazzle- responde Sunset de la misma forma- ¿Cómo vas en tu primera semana de soltera?

-¿te importa?

-realmente no- dice Sunset de manera tranquila- Adagio, realmente quiero ayudarlos, a ambos…

Adagio mira de manera seria a Sunset Shimmer.

.

-¿y no has pensado en buscarla?- pregunta Flash de manera seria- digo, si la extrañas debería hablar con ella

-¿Qué? es Adagio Dazzle, para que ella haga algo debes rogarle y yo ya no le voy a rogar, quizás regrese con ella en un par de meses o más, no lo sé pero ahora no quiero.

Flash empezó a reír mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-eso no va a pasar, si ahora le tienes que rogar, dentro de unos meses le tienes que rogar aún más, lo digo porque ya me paso- menciono Flash sonriendo con burla- termine con Sunset, hasta hace unos meses quise regresar con ella ¿sabes cuánto me costó?

Zephyr se encogió de hombros.

.

-aunque tú no te des cuenta, ambos se hacen bien, forman un buen equipo, él te ayuda y tú lo ayudas a él, se complementan- dice Sunset, con una sonrisa sincera, Adagio niega con la cabeza.

-claro que no, solo me trajo problemas y yo se los traje a él, no hay algo bueno en esa relación…

-¿en serio? Bueno, sí, le causaste bastantes problemas a Zephyr pero lo ayudaste aún más, cuando conocí a Zephyr él era… pésimo, en todos los sentidos, su ropa, su corte de pelo, su actitud, su personalidad, pero cuando empezó a salir contigo note muchos cambios, era más feliz, más amigable, responsable, en serio tú le hiciste mucho bien…

Adagio se quedó callada, mientras levanto una ceja.

-y aunque no lo admitas, puedo ver que el en verdad te hizo feliz, si no fuera así, su relación solo habría durado un mes o incluso una semana- dice Sunset con cierto tono de gracia, haciendo que Adagio sonría un poco- ¿Por qué no lo buscas?

-yo no busco a nadie, soy demasiado orgullosa como para buscar a alguien…- dice Adagio con una sonrisa triste, hasta que frunce el ceño- además, el me hizo malas bromas, todo empezó por una estúpida caja llena de galletas de caviar, las comí sin saber que eran de caviar, el me envió esas galletas y estuve vomitando constantemente durante una semana…

Sunset empezó a reír, mientras que Adagio levanta una ceja de manera molesta.

-¿te burlas de mí?

-jajaja, no, no me burlo… bueno si, pero no de ti, Adagio esas galletas no las mando Zephyr, las mando Fluttershy en el nombre de su hermano, o sea Zephyr

-¿Qué?- pregunta Adagio extrañada.

-en serio, cuando ella y Rainbow se enteraron de lo tuyo con Zephyr quisieron separarlos, haciéndote bromas tontas en nombre de Zephyr, haciendo que tú lo odiaras por idiota y que él te odiara por loca- dice Sunset con cierto grado de gracia- jamás creí que su plan funcionaria, pero al parecer…

.

-¿entonces lo hicieron en el bosque?- pregunto Zephyr con asombro.

-así es, fue genial, pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que si quieres regresar con ella es ahora o nunca- menciona Flash sonriente- llámala, mándale un mensaje, yo que sé, pero si quieres arreglar las cosas es mejor que lo hagas ahora

.

-entonces, Zephyr decía la verdad? El nunca hizo nada malo?- pregunta Adagio.

-no, el realmente era inocente- responde Sunset- entonces ¿hablaras con él?

-no lo sé…- responde Adagio seria, cuando siente vibrar su celular. Saca su teléfono del bolso del pantalón, mira la pantalla, abre los ojos con sorpresa- es Zephyr Breeze…

-contesta

Adagio contesta la llamada.

-¿hola?- pregunta Adagio de manera seria.

 _-H-hola, Adagio…_

-¿Qué sucede Zephyr?

 _-q-quiero hablar contigo, no sé si quieras que pase por ti o…- Adagio lo interrumpe._

-ve a mi casa en la noche, ahí arreglaremos las cosas…

 _-s-seguro, nos vemos a-allá_

-ok, hasta entonces- dice Adagio, para después colgar la llamada, mira a Sunset con una sonrisa- lo veré esta noche…

-genial! es el primer paso- responde Sunset de la misma forma.

.

-dijo que sí

-genial hermano! Muy bien hecho, antes de que Soarin vaya tras ella- dice Flash con cierto fastidio

-bueno, tengo que ducharme, y cortarme el pelo y todo lo demás...- dice Zephyr para entonces subir a la habitación.

Flash se queda pensando, con una sonrisa irónica en sus labios.

-me pregunto quién será "el chico" en la relación…

.

.

.

Adagio encontró una forma de mantener a sus hermanas fuera solo por esa noche, ella estaba con un pantalón de mezclilla que se ajustaba a sus firmes piernas y una blusa lila algo escotada pero casual, por lo que se veía más que relajada (Aunque no lo estaba) entonces tocan la puerta, Adagio se aproxima a abrir y se encuentra con Zephyr, quien estaba con el cabello corto nuevamente, ropa decente y aunque el chico se veía bien, era más que obvio lo nervioso que estaba.

-adelante- dice Adagio, haciéndose a un lado, dejando pasar a Zephyr, quien obedece, Adagio cierra la puerta y mira al chico de manera seria- ¿y bien?

-bueno, yo… no sé por dónde empezar, te… he extrañado mucho, en serio- dice Zephyr- vaya… esto es difícil… te necesito y en serio me disculpo por haberte llamado "loca" y gritarte y bueno, también me disculpo por reclamarte todo lo de Soarin… y bueno… tu sabes… todo lo demás…

-cariño, soy yo la que tiene que disculparse- dice Adagio, mientras que Zephyr la mira confundido- por todo, las galletas, las bromas, por todo, al parecer tu nunca me enviaste nada que yo no pudiera comer y yo te culpaba a ti, en verdad lo siento- dice Adagio de manera triste, acercándose a Zephyr.

-bueno, por lo menos ya sabes que no fui yo… quien pudo haber sido?

-tu hermana y sus amigas…

-… no te creo, mi hermana no es esa clase de persona- dice Zephyr, frunciendo el ceño.

-escucha, no quiero pelear ¿sí? quiero aclarar las cosas, tu hermana fue quien hizo todo esto…

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunta Zephyr.

-me lo dijo Sunset Shimmer

Zephyr cambia su expresión molesta a una más tranquila.

-ah… bueno, entonces es verdad… ¿pero por qué lo haría?

-no lo sé, aunque quien sabe, tal vez solo este celosa… o en realidad me odia tanto que no me quiere cerca ni de ti ni de nadie…

-es más bien la segunda opción, pero entonces… no sé si tu… quieras… no se… volver a intentarlo?- pregunta Zephyr, tomando las manos de Adagio, haciendo que esta sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no? Aunque desde luego esta vez tendremos que ser más cuidadosos- menciona Adagio sonriente, entonces ambos van al sofá y se sientan en él.

-claro, pero no te preocupes, si ella te vuelve a molestar dime para que hable con ella…

-eso no será necesario cariño, la próxima vez que me hagan una broma, saldré de aquí directamente a tu casa y la enfrentare, no te preocupes por mí- dice Adagio.

Apenas dos minutos de absoluto silencio, cuando Adagio pone su mano sobre la pierna de Zephyr, y se sienta de tal manera que ambos estén mirándose de frente. La chica muestra una sonrisa pícara.

-¿sabes cuál es la mejor parte en una pelea?- pregunta Adagio en un tono seductor, mientras que Zephyr sonríe de manera inocente.

-¿Cuál?

-la reconciliación- responde la peli naranja para después lanzarse a besar los labios de Zephyr, entonces él la toma de la cintura de manera firme y fuerte, se quedaron así hasta que se les acabo la respiración- acompáñame a mi habitación, has estado esperando tanto por esto…

Y en esa noche, ese sentimiento que ambos tenían se convertiría en algo más que amor.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 16_**

Era de madrugada cuando Adagio y Zephyr habían terminado sus asuntos. Adagio estaba acostada a lado de Zephyr, las sábanas cubriendo los cuerpos de ambos. Adagio miro a Zephyr con una sonrisa, mientras recarga su cabeza en el hombro del chico, cuando de pronto el celular de Zephyr empieza a vibrar, Adagio frunce el ceño.

-¿Quién rayos marca a esta hora?- pregunta Adagio con molestia.

Zephyr se levanta un momento, busca su teléfono, hasta que lo encuentra.

-es mi hermana…

-no le contestes, ya hizo demasiado- menciona Adagio de manera seria.

Zephyr sonríe, pero entonces decide ignorar a Adagio y responde la llamada.

-¿hola?

 _-Zephyr Breeze! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡¿Acaso sabes lo preocupada que estoy?!- preguntaba Flutter molesta._

-tranquila hermanita, estoy bien- dice Zephyr Breeze de manera relajada, Adagio lo mira con una ceja levantada.

 _-dime donde estas, iré por ti en este momento_

-uy… eso no se va a poder, es que estoy en un lugar súper secreto- dice Zephyr con cierto toque de burla, mientras Adagio sonríe y solo rueda los ojos.

 _-¿secreto?... espera, estas con Adagio Dazzle?_

-espera, no te escucho bien

 _-Zephyr Breeze, donde descubra que estas con esa bruja te juro que…!_

-Oh no se va a cortar!- exclamo Zephyr aun con tono burlón, para después colgar la llamada- ya corto…

-estoy segura que después de esto, tu hermana me matara- dice Adagio con ironía.

-no si yo lo impido- responde Zephyr de la misma forma, mientras vuelve a la cama y se acuesta nuevamente con su chica, ambos abrazados- Adagio…

-¿mh?

-como sabes, el baile de graduación está cerca y aunque no me voy a graduar y no tiene mucha importancia, me gustaría que fueras conmigo…

-…eso depende…

-¿de qué?

-de cuánto tiempo me lleve encontrar un disfraz para ir en total tranquilidad- dice Adagio sonriente, entonces Zephyr le sonríe y la abraza más fuerte, haciendo que esta se acurruque- buenas noches, cariño

-buenas noches Dagi

Y los dos cayeron en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

Ya había amanecido, Aria y Sonata llegaban a su hogar.

-ahh… tengo mucho sueño- dice Sonata para luego estornudar- y me siento mal…

-nunca encontramos esa tonta dirección que nos dio Adagio- dice Aria de mala gana, mientras se quita la chamarra que traía puesta y la deja en el comedor.

En eso, Adagio sale al comedor, recién bañada y con su bata de baño puesta.

-Adagio, no encontramos la estúpida dirección que nos diste, terminamos al otro lado de la ciudad y ya no había transporte! Nos la pasamos toda la noche caminando hacia aca- dice Aria molesta- nos sacaste de la casa durante toda la noche!

-ese era mi objetivo cariño- responde Adagio con una sonrisa relajada, mientras enciende la cafetera.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... achu!- pregunto Sonata confundida para después estornudar.

-buenos días chicas- saludo Zephyr relajado, quien también se veía recién bañado, solo que a diferencia de Adagio, él se encontraba con la ropa que llevaba puesta la noche anterior.

-… Adagio, en serio ¿por eso nos sacaste durante toda la noche?- pregunta Aria.

-claro que sí, cariño, con lo entrometidas que son hubieran grabado todo lo que paso- dice Adagio mientras sirve una taza de café para Zephyr.

-yo no entiendo- menciona Sonata, con la nariz tapada.

-¿no quieres café Sonata? Puede ayudarte un poco- menciona Adagio de manera amable, mientras Zephyr se posaba a su lado y la tomaba de la cintura.

-si por favor…- responde la peli azul, entonces Adagio sirve una taza más y se la da a Sonata.

-¿tu gustas, Aria?

-no gracias, estoy perturbada en este momento- dice Aria, cruzándose de brazos, entonces Adagio sirvió una última taza para ella, estaba a punto de beber de ella cuando tocan de manera fuerte a la puerta.

"Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc, toc"

-que maneras de tocar- murmura Adagio con cierto grado de molestia.

Aria se dirige a la puerta, todo estaba tranquilo, cuando una pequeña y aguda voz se escuchó.

-quiero ver a Adagio

Sonata dejo su taza de café en el comedor, y jalo a Zephyr del brazo, mientras Adagio dejo su taza en la cocina y se dirigió a Sonata.

-escóndelo en tu habitación, y regresas para que no sospeche- susurra Adagio, Sonata obedece y se lleva a Zephyr a su habitación.

-escóndete debajo de la cama- dice Sonata, mientras mete a Zephyr.

-¿debajo de la cama?

-si cabes, estas muy delgadito- responde Sonata seria, para después cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, Aria miraba seria a Fluttershy.

-¿Por qué quieres verla?

-quiero verla y ya- responde Fluttershy molesta, cuando Adagio se pone de pie a lado de Aria.

-no te preocupes hermana, yo me encargo- dice Adagio seria, mientras Aria se retira y está junto con Sonata en el comedor- ¿se te ofrece algo?

-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-¿tienes hermanos?- pregunta Adagio con burla.

-no te hagas tonta, sabes quién es el, no llego a casa anoche y sé que tú eres la responsable…

-cariño, yo nunca le haría nada malo a un ser humano ¿Quién me crees?

-dime dónde está mi hermano, o entrare a tu casa y lo averiguare yo misma- contesto Fluttershy de manera molesta, entonces Adagio se hace a un lado, permitiéndole el paso.

-tienes la puerta abierta

Fluttershy entra, y mira todo a su alrededor, buscando a su hermano, cuando se adentró más a la casa, incluso a las habitaciones de las ex – sirenas pero no vio nada, entonces regreso a la entrada de la casa.

-¿satisfecha? Ahora vete de mi casa- dice Adagio se manera seria, haciendo que Fluttershy frunza el ceño, y salga de la casa, Adagio cerró la puerta y miro a Sonata- ¿Dónde lo escondiste?

-debajo de mi cama- responde Sonata con una pequeña sonrisa.

Adagio gira los ojos, va hacia la habitación de Sonata y abre la puerta.

-ya puedes salir

Zephyr salió de debajo de la cama, y miro a Adagio.

-no puedo creer que haya visto hasta en las habitaciones

-y tú crees que yo sí? no importa, pero cariño, si quieres que esto funcione debes decirle la verdad…

-¿Qué? no, si no le dije nada y ve como se puso, si le digo ¿te imaginas lo que hará?

-te quiero demasiado Zephyr, pero ya me canse de estar cuidándonos de quien nos ve y quien no, me canse de las bromas de tu hermana y sus hermanas, pasamos una noche muy linda y todo pero si seguimos así, no llegaremos a ningún lado, lo sabes ¿verdad?

Zephyr no respondió. Adagio tenía razón, y sinceramente, él también se había cansado pero si decía algo, tal vez las cosas serían más difíciles, pero entonces miro los ojos persuasivos de Adagio, la abrazo con ambos brazos, y planto un pequeño beso en la cabeza de Adagio, para después recargar su barbilla en la misma.

-hablare con ella hoy

Adagio le correspondió el abrazo.

-eso espero…


	17. Chapter 17

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 17_**

Zephyr iba camino a la escuela, antes había pasado a su hogar para cambiarse de ropa, afortunadamente su hermana no estaba ahí, aunque ahora se aproximaba la parte complicada.

Hablar con Fluttershy.

La chica era muy dulce, inocente, timida y amable, pero… ahora parecía ser otra, a pesar de molestarse con Zephyr, nunca le levanto la voz, pero al parecer, eso cambiara el día de hoy.

El rubio llegaba a la escuela, se encontraba de buen humor, a pesar de que sabía a las dificultades que se enfrentaría, tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios, mientras tanto, Sunset lo miraba a lo lejos, se veía preocupada, se acercó al chico, quien le sonrió aún más a la chica.

-hey Sunset

Sunset no respondió el saludo, solo miro fijamente a Zephyr, haciendo que este borre su sonrisa.

-¿sucede algo malo?

-Fluttershy estuvo buscándote toda la noche, como no te encontró, ahora está en el salón de música, será mejor que vallas con ella- dice Sunset de manera seria

-bueno, creo que será el momento perfecto para hablar con ella… gracias Sunset- dice Zephyr de manera seria, para después ir directamente al salón de música.

Basto con unos cuantos pasos para llegar a dicho salón, abrió la puerta, encontrándose con ella. Su hermana mayor, quien se veía triste… pero molesta.

-hola, hermanita- saludo Zephyr, tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque se sentía más que nada nervioso.

Fluttershy miro hacia la puerta encontrándose con su hermano, y su rostro expreso alivio, se levantó y abrazo a su hermano.

-estaba muy preocupada, creí que te había pasado algo, te busque por todas partes- dice Fluttershy preocupada, Zephyr le corresponde el abrazo, permanecen así por unos segundos, hasta que se separan.

-bueno, de eso te tengo que hablar- dice Zephyr, mientras se sienta en las sillas frente al piano, y a su lado Fluttershy.

Ambos se miraron serios. Zephyr se estaba arrepintiendo de su decisión. Hablar con su hermana sería más difícil de lo que imagino, respiro profundo y empezó.

-no puedes irrumpir el hogar de otras personas, y menos de la forma en que lo hiciste con Adagio…

Fluttershy negó con la cabeza.

-¿te conto lo que paso?

-no, de hecho, yo si pase la noche con ella- menciona Zephyr, haciendo que Fluttershy lo mire con sorpresa, para después fruncir el ceño.

-creí haberte dicho claramente que te alejaras de ella…

-sí, lo hiciste, pero decidí ignorarte- dice Zephyr de manera seria- escucha, Adagio es la única cosa buena que me ha pasado, LA ÚNICA y no sabes cuánto trabajo me costó convencerla para que fuera mi novia, y ahora que lo es, no quiero que te vuelvas a interponer entre nosotros…

-¿vuelvas?- pregunta Fluttershy.

-se lo que tú y Raunbow Dash hicieron, las galletas de caviar, la cita con Soarin, el beso en la playa, los mariscos en la cena con mamá y papá, todo

-bueno, pudiste evitar todo eso si me hubieras escuchado, ella no es buena para ti Zephyr Breeze, entiéndelo- responde Shy seria, cruzándose de brazos.

-eso es lo que dices tú, pero recuerda como era yo, antes de regresar a la escuela, antes de todo este caos, antes de ella…

-ella no tiene nada que ver, simplemente has madurado, es todo- dice Shy mientras niega con la cabeza

-por favor Fluttershy, sé que te preocupas por mí y en que ella tal vez me haga algo malo, pero…

-ella puede hasta matarte- Fluttershy interrumpe a Zephyr- ella es mala, y la gente mala no cambia…

Zephyr frunció el ceño.

-¿no? Te recuerdo a tu amiga, Sunset Shimmer, ella robo una corona y se convirtió en un demonio, ella siempre te trato mal, lo sabes, e incluso, ella trato de matarte, a ti y a tus amigas ¿ya no lo recuerdas?

-claro que lo recuerdo- dice Shy, alzando un poco la voz.

-¿y por qué eres su amiga si la gente mala nunca cambia?- pregunta Zephyr serio, haciendo que Shy se quede callada- exacto, Fluttershy, tu no conoces a Adagio, pero si le dieras una oportunidad apuesto a que cambiarias de opinión

-no Zephyr, no lo creo, y espero que te alejes de ella, o ambos verán…

-¿veremos que, hermanita?- pregunta Zephyr desafiante.

-de lo que soy capaz…

Zephyr sonríe con burla.

-¿Qué? nos vas a disparar? ¿Nos vas a matar? ¿Qué es lo que harás?

Fluttershy mira a Zephyr, ambos se ponen de pie, y se miran fijamente.

-solo te recuerdo que yo tengo magia, y ustedes no tienen nada…

Fluttershy se dirigió de manera molesta a la salida del salón.

.

.

.

Adagio estaba en su trabajo, todo tranquilo, acomodaba videojuegos en un estante, termino, dio media vuelta y se encontró con Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy. Adagio levanto una ceja.

-¿no se supone que ustedes dos deberían estar en CHS ahora?- pregunta Adagio, cruzándose de brazos

-escapamos- responde Rainbow de la misma forma, entonces se acercó a Adagio, mientras toma el cuello del uniforme de la peli naranja- escucha maldita zorra, tratamos de separarte de Zephyr por las buenas, pero ahora será por las malas

-aléjate de él, ya no lo ilusiones con falsas promesas de amor, ya no juegues con él, es muy vulnerable, por favor ya déjalo en paz- dice Fluttershy con cierto grado de lamento en su voz- sé que nos odias, sé que me odias y si quieres puedes hacerme daño a mí, pero no a él, por favor…

Adagio miro de manera seria ambas chicas, entonces quito las manos de Rainbow de su blusa, y entonces miro a Fluttershy.

-no estoy jugando con él y no quiero hacerle daño, si fuera así, créeme que ya lo habría hecho- dice Adagio de manera seria- ayer, él fue a mi casa para arreglar nuestras diferencias, y lo hicimos, arreglamos todo, pero había una cosa que para mí no estaba arreglada…

Fluttershy mira de manera atenta a Adagio.

-que tu oficialmente supieras quien era la pareja de tu hermano, diré que me sorprende que me haya escuchado, pero ahora que las veo a ambas, me doy cuenta del por qué no quería decirte nada, eres muy egoísta al no dejar a tu hermano vivir su vida…

Rainbow frunce el ceño.

-no me alejare de él, porque bien saben que la única que lo ha sacado adelante soy yo, algo que ni su amiga de la infancia- mira a Rainbow Dash- ni su propia hermana- mira a Fluttershy- han logrado, y a menos que él quiera terminar, yo no lo abandonare, no hare lo mismo que ustedes dos hicieron- dice Adagio de manera seria, haciendo que Fluttershy negara con la cabeza y se balanceara contra la peli naranja, pero Rainbow la detiene.

-te arrepentirás- dijo Fluttershy con furia y dolor en su voz- te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, te arrepentirás de todo

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me mataras? ¿Me secuestraras? ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- pregunta Adagio desafiante.

-no será necesario nada de eso, pero solo te recordamos la última vez que te metiste con nosotras- dice Rainbow de la misma forma.

Adagio abre los ojos con sorpresa, entonces Rainbow sonríe con burla.

-nos vemos, zorra…

.

.

.

-no te dejes intimidar Zephyr, la magia de la amistad no puede ser usada contra dos personas que se quieren, a menos que esas dos personas planeen algo en verdad malo- explicaba Sunset Shimmer, mientras hablaba con Zephyr, caminando por el pasillo.

-pero se veía tan seria, nunca la había visto así, de verdad me dio… escalofrió

Sunset dejo de caminar y miro a Zephyr, entonces lo tomo del hombro

-Zephyr, si Shy o Dash usan su magia contra ti o contra Adagio, yo los protegeré, lo prometo- dice Sunset con una sonrisa consoladora. Zephyr la miro de la misma forma.

-gracias Sunset Shimmer, sabes… ya no eres tan maldita como antes…

-bueno, las personas cambian- dice Sunset, mientras encoge los hombros.

Zephyr recibe una llamada, Sunset suelta el hombro del chico, mientras este contesta el teléfono.

-¿hola? Adagio, que sucede?

 _-no quiero ir al baile- respondio Adagio de forma seca._

-¡¿Qué?!- pregunta Zephyr alterado, Sunset le da una señal de que se tranquilice- ¿p-pero por qué?

 _-tu hermana vino a mi trabajo, junto con su loca amiga Rainbow Dash, suplicándome que te dejara, les dije que no y me amenazaron…_

-¿Cómo te amenazaron?

Adagio se quedó callada, ella no le tenía miedo a la muerte, o al dolor, o a la soledad, no le tenía miedo a nada, a excepción de una cosa.

La humillación.

Si por algo ya no había regresado a CHS era por el "¿Qué dirán?" aunque para mucha gente esto podía ser una tontería, pero para ella… no. Ella era Adagio Dazzle, no podía ser humillada por nadie, pero eso cambio el día en que perdió su voz. Esa mala experiencia nunca la olvidaría. No asistiría al baile por miedo de que la hermana de su novio la humille. No, no la humillaría otra vez.

 _-magia_

-bueno, estaba hablando con Sunset Shimmer y me dijo que esa magia solo actuaba para el bien, esa magia no está hecha para separar personas- dice Zephyr más relajado.

 _-está hecha para vencer villanos, y yo soy una villana…_

-ya no lo eres, eres otra persona

 _-¿si? porque tú hermana no lo entiende- dice Adagio molesta, para después respirar profundo- tengo miedo a que si voy, me humillen, y no quiero que eso pase, no de nuevo_

-no te preocupes nena, si tratan de humillarte, yo las humillare el doble, el triple si quieres!

Se soltó una pequeña risa de parte de Adagio.

-pero no temas ¿ok? Iremos al baile, nos divertiremos, bailaremos e incluso un poco de alcohol ¿Por qué no?

 _-… te odio- dice Adagio con algo de gracia._

-yo sé que me amas- dice Zephyr sonriente.

Linda pareja ¿no? Y es que lo de ellos era algo tan fuerte que los demás no podían entender a pesar de tratar de entender. Lo suyo simplemente era único

Lástima que el capítulo final de su historia de amor estaba bastante cerca.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son de mi propiedad, si no de sus respectivos autores, lo único que es de mi propiedad es esta historia, la cual no tiene fine de lucro ni de ofender a nadie, solamente es para pasar un buen rato. GRACIAS POR TU ATENCIÓN! DISFRUTA LA LECTURA!_**

 ** _Capítulo 18 (Final)_**

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas de los sucesos entre Fluttershy y su hermano, había tensión entre ellos, muy difícilmente hablaban entre sí, y a pesar de que Fluttershy sabía que Zephyr llevaría a Adagio al baile, nunca le dijo nada, ni le reclamo por eso, Zephyr seguía saliendo con Adagio, el baile estaba cerca y estaba contento de que su novia aceptara acompañarlo a dicho evento, a pesar de lo difícil que podría resultar para ella. Ambos esperaban una gran noche, lástima que para ello tendría que ocurrir un pequeño "accidente"

Llego el día del baile de fin de año, Adagio estaba en el salón de belleza, viendo como ocultaban su cabello con una peluca de color negro, casi tan largo como su cabellera, pero totalmente lacia. Tenía su teléfono entre las manos, este empieza a sonar, y contesta la llamada.

-¿Hola?

 _-Hola nena ¿Dónde estás? Pase a tu trabajo a buscarte y no estabas- menciona Zephyr algo preocupado._

-estoy en el salón de belleza cariño, debo verme bien para el baile ¿no?

 _-¿y por qué no me dijiste a mí? Yo pude haberte arreglado_

-bueno cariño, se supone que no me debes ver hasta llevarme al baile y digamos que me gusta lo tradicional- menciono Adagio con una sonrisa

Zephyr sonrió un poco.

 _-bueno, entonces te veo esta noche_

-hasta entonces, cariño

.

.

.

Zephyr compraba el ramo para Adagio, pues esa era una costumbre del lugar. Llevarle un ramo a la chica que un chico había invitado al baile. Veía todos, pero ninguno llama su atención lo suficiente, hasta que vio un ramo muy… peculiar. Era de muñeca, tenía un pequeño montón de rosas como principal adorno alternando los colores purpura y lila, listón grueso con pequeñas piedras moradas acomodadas simétricamente en la cinta. Se veía genial.

-me llevo este…

.

.

.

Adagio ya estaba lista, su vestido de color negro. Nadie la reconocería, lo único que la distinguía del montón (su cabello) ya estaba bien oculto. Ya era de noche, sus Zapatos negros de un tacón no muy alto, si iba a bailar por lo menos debía sentirse cómoda. Tocan el timbre, Sonata la llama.

-Dagiii! Zephyr ya llego!

Adagio sonríe, sale de su habitación y va a la sala principal, y en el momento en el que Zephyr la vio, quedo encantado.

-wow, te ves preciosa, eres la chica más… linda que he visto en mi vida- dijo Zephyr sonriente, pero entonces miro el pelo de la chica- pero no es necesario disfrazarte, mi hermana ya sabe quién eres a fin de cuentas

-tu hermana sí, pero no es la única en esa escuela que me odia- responde Adagio de manera relajada, entonces mira detalladamente a Zephyr.

El chico simplemente llevaba puesto un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca, moño negro, zapatos negros, y en su mano derecha, una caja de regalo

-te ves muy guapo- dijo Adagio con una sonrisa.

-esto es para ti- dice Zephyr mientras alza la caja a nivel que Adagio la pueda ver, entonces abre la caja- es un ramo de muñeca, lo escogí porque son los colores que normalmente usas

Adagio tomo el ramo, y lo puso en su muñeca, después miro a Zephyr con una sonrisa.

-me encanta

Ambos se acercaron para darse un pequeño y suave beso, mientras se tomaban de las manos, se separaron, dejaron de sostenerse de una mano y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-nos vemos más tarde chicas- dijo Adagio con una sonrisa, para salir por la puerta.

Aria y Sonata se miraron de manera seria, pero después de un par de segundos, Sonata sonrió de manera inocente, mientras Aria negó con la cabeza.

-no Sonata, no iremos al baile…

Mientras, Zephyr y Adagio subían a la parte trasera de un auto negro, se veía muy elegante todo. Adagio sonrió con curiosidad.

-¿Cuánto pagaste por esto?

-no preguntes, solo disfrútalo- responde Zephyr sonriente, entonces se inclina hacia enfrente para darle indicaciones al conductor- a Canterlot High por favor

A los pocos minutos de que el conductor arranco, la pareja ya estaba en CHS, ambos bajaron y se pararon frente a dicha escuela. Adagio estaba nerviosa, la última vez que estuvo ahí… lo perdió todo, y ahora que se había recuperado de todo eso, ahora que tenía algo que realmente la llenaba… no quería perderlo. Zephyr tomo su mano.

-tranquila, todo saldrá bien, lo prometo…

Adagio le sonrió, y planto un beso en la mejilla del chico.

-si tú estás conmigo, sé que todo estará bien- murmuro Adagio con dulzura, entonces ambos tomados de la mano caminaron hacia la entrada de CHS, se escuchaba la música a todo volumen.

.

-Soarin!- grito Rainbow, el chico se giró para mirarla, mientras ella se acercaba.

-¿Qué?

-¿preparaste lo que te dije?- pregunta ella de manera seria.

-hablando de eso ¿no crees que será demasiado? Digo, si quieren estar juntos ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?- pregunto Soarin relajado.

-¿Lo preparaste o no?- pregunta Rainbow de manera seria.

-ugh… si, lo hice… ¿segura que no quieres pensarlo?

-no! Fluttershy cuenta conmigo para esto y no la defraudare

-¿y ella ya sabe lo que vas a hacer?

-lo sé- respondió Fluttershy, uniéndose a la conversación- y estoy de acuerdo, ya no quiero que Zephyr este con esa chica, si es necesario hacer esto para que se separen, lo hare…

-aja ¿y cómo crees que reaccione Zephyr cuando lo hagas?- pregunta Soarin con una sonrisa- cuando yo trate de conquistar a su chica no le gustó nada ¿Cómo reaccionara con esto?

-tu solo haz tu parte del plan- respondió Fluttershy de manera seria.

Adagio y Zephyr entraban al gimnasio, Adagio sujetaba firmemente el brazo de Zephyr, se veían tan bien juntos, varios alumnos vieron a la pareja entrar, sonrieron al momento pero el rostro de la chica les resulto bastante… familiar, por lo que la miraban fijamente, pero ella estaba tan contenta que ni se dio cuenta de eso.

Más tarde, al gimnasio entraban dos chicas, estaban muy contentas de ver a sus amigos, e igual que todos, tenían altas expectativas respecto al baile.

-fue una buena idea venir Starlight, hace mucho que no veo a nuestras amigas- decía la princesa Twilight con una sonrisa, mientras observaba todo a su alrededor- un poco de diversión no le hace daño a nadie.

La música empezó a subir de ritmo, adolescentes bailando, saltando, comiendo y bebiendo ponche por doquier, y claro, no faltaban las parejitas besuqueándose.

Rainbow le dio una señal a Flutter y Soarin, por lo que Soarin va a tomar su posición, mientras Flutter está atenta a todo lo que hace su hermano y Rainbow sube al escenario y empieza a despejarlo un poco.

.

Por lo tanto, Sunset y Flash bailaban felices de la vida, la princesa Twilight se acercó a ellos y les sonrió de manera amistosa.

-Hey Twi ¿Dónde dejaste a Timber Spruce?- pregunta Sunset con una sonrisa, sin dejar de bailar.

-¿Quién es Timber Spruce?- pregunta la princesa con algo de confusión.

.

Dos chicas encapuchadas entraban al gimnasio, observando todo el ambiente. Una de ellas dio pequeños saltos de emoción.

-Aria mira! Ahí está Dagi, se ve muy contenta- dijo Sonata entusiasmada.

-ugh… recuérdame por qué vinimos

-por si Dagi tiene una emergencia ¿Qué tal si le dan ganas de vomitar? ¿Quién sujetara su cabello falso?

Aria rodo los ojos con fastidio, y tomo a Sonata de la muñeca.

-vamos a comer, me muero de hambre

-okay!- respondió Sonata sonriente.

.

-Princesa Twilight, te encontré, uff… ya me había preocupado- dijo Starlight aliviada, uniéndose a la conversación. Sunset y Flash abrieron los ojos como platos.

-¿P-Princesa Twilight?- pregunto Sunset, se estaba empezando a poner nerviosa

.

-tengo sed ¿te molesta si voy por un poco de ponche?- pregunta Adagio ya algo agotada.

-claro que no, ve, y me traes un trago a mí- le responde Zephyr, mientras le guiña el ojo.

-tu ve por el- responde Adagio con burla, para después dejar de bailar, empezar a caminar hacia la mesa de comidas y bebidas.

Fluttershy vio su oportunidad y la siguió.

.

-me alegra mucho verlos, y me alegra más ver que son amigos después de todo- decía la princesa sonriente, entonces de un momento en el que miro a Flash, se sonrojo un poco.

-si… amigos- dijo Flash algo nervioso.

-si bueno, no somos precisamente "amigos"- menciona Sunset igual de nerviosa.

-¿no? ¿Entonces?

Flash y Sunset se miraron.

.

Adagio estaba en la mesa de bebidas, donde también estaban sus hermanas. Las distinguí inmediatamente y frunció el ceño, mientras ellas se quedaron congeladas al ver a su hermana mayor.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?

-ah… vinimos por… la comida!- respondió Sonata con nerviosismo.

-ugh par de tontas, les dije que se quedaran en casa

-Sonata quiso venir, no iba a soportar sus berrinches toda la noche mientras tú te divertías- respondió Aria de manera seria.

Adagio estaba a punto de responder, cuando alguien de la pista de baile la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo. Entre tanta gente, Adagio no distinguía quien era su agresor.

.

-¿no se supone que eres novio de Sunset Shimmer?- pregunto Starlight seria, dirigiéndose a Flash.

-¿Qué?- pregunta la princesa sorprendida- ¿r-regresaron?

-p-pues… si, si regresamos hace unos meses- dijo Sunset, aun con nervios.

-¿y-y cómo?

-pues… es una larga historia que no quieres escuchar

.

Adagio fue llevada hasta el escenario, quería ver quien era su agresor pero no podía, el cambio de luces le impedía ver, solo sintió como la empujaban en el centro del escenario, entonces paso…

La música se detuvo, todos dejaron de bailar, el reflector apunto a Adagio, quien no se encontraba sola en el centro del escenario, sino que a su lado estaba Rainbow Dash.

-hola Canterlot High, es una hermosa velada ¿no? Seria perfecta sino fuera porque tenemos la visita de una gran "amiga"

Rainbow miro a Adagio de manera seria. Adagio se quedó de la misma forma, mientras todos observaban lo que pasaba en el escenario.

-¿Cómo llego ahí?- pregunto Zephyr serio.

-oh no- murmuro Sunset con preocupación.

-vamos muchachos por favor! ¿No la recuerdan? ¿O no la reconocen?

Rainbow no recibió respuesta alguna de su público, por lo que puso el micrófono en su base, y jalo a Adagio del brazo para estar frente al micrófono, mientras ella recibía otro.

-vamos, diles quien eres…

Adagio no hablo, y entre su público, alcanzo a ver a Zephyr. Ambos se miraron con seriedad.

-ok, Adagio Dazzle ¿no quieres admitir que eres una mentirosa?- pregunta Rainbow de manera seria.

-Aria ¿Qué le van hacer?- pregunta Sonata preocupada.

-no lo sé, solo espero que no sea grave…

-¿no quieres admitir que has estado jugando con Zephyr Breeze todo el tiempo?- pregunta Rainbow- ¿no quieres admitir todo el daño que le haces? ¿No quieres admitir que eres una villana? ¿No quieres admitir que sigues siendo la misma arpía que en la batalla de las bandas?

Adagio miro a Zephyr con seriedad, miro a sus hermanas, a Sunset Shimmer, miro la parte por donde la habían subido al escenario, y logro visualizar a su agresor.

Fluttershy.

Miro a Rainbow Dash de manera seria. No respondió.

-bueno, si así lo quieres…

Rainbow señalo a un rincón, y en ese momento, un balde lleno de soda de fresa mezclada con hielo cayó sobre ella.

Un pasmado "Ah" se escuchó por todo el gimnasio.

-no es cierto- murmuro Aria seria.

-no me jodan- murmuro Zephyr con molestia.

Adagio solo sintió como la soda se derramaba en su rostro y su cabello, y como se escurría por su vestido, en incluso, como un poco se metía dentro del vestido.

-bueno ¿Qué esperan? Ríanse!- dijo Rainbow a manera de burla, haciendo que Adagio simplemente agache la cabeza, baje del escenario y salga corriendo del gimnasio.

Sunset y Flash salieron inmediatamente tras ella, mientras que sus hermanas fueron hacia el escenario y vieron como Fluttershy sonreía con algo de tristeza, se aproximaron a ella.

Adagio iba a la salida de CHS.

-Adagio espera!- Adagio dejo de correr- debemos quitarte la ropa mojada y ponerte algo seco…

-solo déjame así!- exclamo Adagio con furia y dolor en su voz- lo juro! Pensé que por una asquerosa noche de mi vida podría ser feliz siendo una persona normal!- gritaba Adagio, mirando a Sunset. La peli naranja ya estaba llorando.

Sunset se acercó a Adagio.

.

Aria se acercó a Fluttershy y la tomo del hombro, llamando la atención de la chica. Fluttershy dio media vuelta y miro al par de hermanas.

-tú lo causaste ¿no?- pregunta Aria de manera seria.

-ella se lo busco, se lo adverti y no me escucho- respondió Fluttershy de manera seria.

-eres una idiota- murmuro Aria con furia, mientras se fue. Sonata simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-esperaba más de ti, Fluttershy- dijo Sonata triste, para despues salir corriendo atrás de su hermana.

Fluttershy cambio su expresión seria a una sorprendida. Rainbow bajo del escenario, y sus amigas se aproximaron a ellas.

-¿Qué corrales fue todo eso?- pregunta Aj molesta.

-eso estuvo muy fuera de lugar- menciona Twilight de manera seria, cruzándose de brazos.

-chicas ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?- pregunto la princesa Twilight, uniéndose a la conversación junto con Starlight.

Zephyr llego al grupo de chicas, se veía muy enojado, entonces miro a Flutter y a Dash.

-esta vez llegaron demasiado lejos- Zephyr mira a Flutter con cierto nivel de desprecio- olvídate de que tienes hermano.

Fluttershy no supo cómo reaccionar, no dijo nada, Zephyr solo suspiro de manera molesta y se fue. Salió del gimnasio.

.

-Adagio, tienes dos opciones y la que tomes todos te apoyaremos- decía Aria, tratando de sonar consoladora- pero podemos llevarte a casa o… podemos limpiarte para que vuelvas ahí dentro y hagas de este baile, tu baile…

-no c-creo poder volver ahí dentro, n-ni siquiera tengo un vestido que usar- dice Adagio entre llanto.

-yo conseguiré uno- dice Sunset.

-por favor Dagi, estamos de tu lado ¿quieres ser feliz? Pues se feliz, sin importar lo que los demás hagan o digan, regresa ahí y demuéstrales lo feliz que eres- dijo Sonata con una sonrisa consoladora.

Flash llego con un pequeño montón de toallas para secar. Adagio se acercó a él, tomo una y la puso en su rostro, mientras su llanto se intensificaba. Sunset sonrió un poco.

-llévenla al salón de teatro y séquenla, yo iré por el vestido- dijo Sunset de manera tranquila, pero en el regreso se encontró con Zephyr.

-¿Dónde está Adagio?

-está en el salón de Teatro, acompáñala, necesita que alguien le quite esa peluca- dijo Sunset con una sonrisa, haciendo que Zephyr se tranquilice un poco, mientras toma rumbo al salón de teatro.

Sunset entro al gimnasio, estaba en la busca de sus amigas, para su suerte, las vio no muy lejos de ella.

-hola chicas, Rarity ¿no tienes un vestido extra? Para Adagio- menciono Sunset de manera seria.

-seguro cariño

-ash ¿ella sigue aquí?- pregunta Rainbow con fastidio.

-sí, sigue aquí y no se ira, Fluttershy, llegaste demasiado lejos con esto, Adagio estaba llorando ¿te imaginas cuanto le dolio que la hayan humillado así?- pregunta Sunset de manera seria.

-ay por favor no fue para tanto, ella exagera las cosas- responde Rainbow de manera seria.

-bueno ya basta Rainbow Dash, las primeras bromas fueron divertidas pero esta ya fue demasiado- decía AppleJack con algo de molestia en su voz.

-estoy de acuerdo con AppleJack, eso paso el limite- menciono Twilight.

-yo les dije que no era buena idea, tontitas- menciona Pinkie con una sonrisa.

-ahora si nos disculpan, vamos a ayudar- dijo Rarity de manera seria, mientras la mayoría (incluyendo a Starlight Glimmer) seguían a Sunset Shimmer.

Solo se quedaron Dash y Fluttershy con la princesa Twilight.

-¿Por qué hicieron eso chicas?

.

Zephyr estaba quitando la peluca de la cabeza de Adagio, y quitando todos los artefactos que hacían que su cabello natural se mantuviera oculto, mientras sus hermanas limpiaban los brazos, las piernas, el cuello, el rostro de Adagio.

En eso llego Sunset Shimmer.

-aquí está el vestido nuevo- dijo la pelirroja sonriente, y tras ella venían Rarity y Twilight

Twilight traía unos zapatos morados, un poco más altos que los que traía Adagio, mientras que Rarity traía un vestido colgando de un gancho, sin tirantes, con la parte de arriba de color morado y abajo lila, siendo divididos por un pequeño cinturón de color amarillo.

-chicos fuera de aquí por favor- dijo Rarity seria.

-¿Qué? pero debo terminar…

-oh yo lo termino querido, no te preocupes- dijo Rarity sonriente, mientras Starlight, AJ Y Pinkie entra.

-¿en qué podemos ayudar?- pregunto la rubia.

.

-chicas ¿Por qué creyeron eso? Parecería como que ustedes conocen a personas que no cambian, ahí está Sunset, Starlight, hay varios ejemplos ¿Por qué creyeron que ella no podría cambiar?

-no lo sé, supongo que me preocupe de mas- dice Fluttershy de manera frustrada.

-sí, lo hiciste, te preocupaste demasiado por algo que no tiene sentido- respondió Dash algo avergonzada- y lo peor es que yo también me preocupe de mas

-chicas, hay una lección que aprendi hace poco, un villano puede cambiar para bien, el pasado de una persona no lo define, lo define sus acciones, y por lo que vi, Adagio cambio mucho, solo que ustedes tal vez no le dieron la oportunidad para demostrárselos

.

Adagio salía del salón de teatro con su nuevo vestido puesto, su cabello al natural. Zephyr le sonrió.

-wow, te ves… radiante, parece que no te paso nada

Adagio sonrió un poco, entonces tomo la mano de Zephyr, quien miro el ramo de Adagio.

-el ramo está intacto…

-no cariño, solo que Twilight lo limpio y lo reparo- dice Adagio con una sonrisa- por poco me dejo vencer por esas dos…

-pero no lo hiciste, eso es lo importante- dice Zephyr, entonces le ofrece su brazo a Adagio- ¿le gustaría volver al baile, bella dama?

-me encantaría- responde Adagio con una sonrisa, tomando el brazo de Zephyr. Sus acompañantes los miraron con una sonrisa, y todos juntos, se dirigieron al gimnasio.

Al llegar al gimnasio, todos vieron entrar a Adagio tomada del brazo de Zephyr. Ambos con la frente en alto, al poco tiempo, empezaron a haber varios aplausos, Adagio sonreía, al parecer, no todo estaba arruinado. Todos observaban con atención, cuando Fluttershy se acercó a ellos, la sonrisa de ambos se desvaneció.

-yo… en verdad lo siento mucho, por todo, por las galletas, por los mariscos, por las bromas, por todo, por lo de Soarin en su cita

-¿tu mandaste a Soarin a nuestra cita?- pregunta Zephyr serio.

-sí, y lo lamento mucho, y lamento… esto, de verdad lo siento, creí que estaba haciendo lo correcto pero ahora acabo de entender que no era así, fui egoísta y no quise escucharlos… de verdad espero que algún día me perdonen

-también me disculpo, no estuvo bien humillarte frente a toda la escuela, tampoco ayudar a Fluttershy a diseñar sus planes, de hecho nada de lo que hicimos estuvo bien, lo siento- dijo Rainbow Dash de manera seria

-creo que yo también les debo una disculpa, sobre todo a ti Zephyr, por tratar de pasarme de listo con tu novia pero acabas de escuchar que ellas me mandaron

Zephyr rio un poco por el comentario de Soarin.

-pero aun así, fue incorrecto y lo siento…

Hubo un momento de silencio, entonces Adagio hablo.

-ok, Fluttershy, no fuiste la cuñada más agradable pero si algo he aprendido hoy es que el perdón puede lograr mucho, así que por mi parte, tú y tus amigos están en buenas cuentas

-gracias Adagio, Zephyr?

-ok, vuelves a tener hermano- dice Zephyr con una ligera sonrisa.

-gracias!- exclamo Fluttershy feliz, mientras los abrazaba a ambos.

.

El baile había regresado, ahora, una muchacha delgada de piel bronceada, ojos cafes, cabello negro con gris, y un largo vestido color azul marino cantando una linda y lenta canción. Ideal para bailar en pareja.

-esta es la mejor noche de mi vida… a pesar de todo- dice Adagio con una sonrisa, baliando con Zephyr.

-te dije que sería una noche única, ahora que mi hermana te acepta, no hay razón para escondernos- le responde el chico de la misma forma, entonces Adagio se acercó más a Zephyr, y no dejaban de bailar esa hermosa canción.

Mientras, en las gradas los miraba Rainbow, y a su lado llega Soarin.

-¿Qué sucede capitana?

-bueno, parece que Zephyr no me preocupaba solo por ser mi amigo… ugh, odio este sentimiento- dijo Rainbow entre dientes, entonces Soarin rie.

-bueno, a mi Adagio me gustaba pero no estoy triste, estoy feliz por mi amigo, deberías hacer lo mismo…

-si claro, como si fuera tan fácil…

Soarin miro la pista de baile, entonces, estiro su mano hacia Rainbow.

-¿quieres bailar?

-ja ¿Por qué no?- pregunto Rainbow, sonriendo un poco, y tomando la mano de Soarin.

Mientras, la princesa Twilight y su segunda alumna miraban a Sunset Shimmer y Flash bailar.

-hacen una linda pareja- dijo Twilight con una pequeña sonrisa, Starlight miro a su maestra con duda.

-estas muy triste ¿cierto Twilight?

-no, estoy bien, es lindo saber que ambos se quieren y eso es lo único que importa, además, hay otro en Equestria- dijo Twilight, guiñándole el ojo a Starlight haciendo que esta sonría.

-bien pensado, Twilight

Y así es como nuestra historia termina, un final feliz para todos ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que con el ultimo capitulo me refería a la relación de Zephyr y Adagio? Oh no, me refería a esta historia desde luego, porque en la vida de ambos, esa fue la primera relación en la que realmente eran felices y a pesar de ser distintos en muchos aspectos siempre hubo algo que los unió fuertemente.

El Amor.

El Amor había llegado a sus vidas y por nada lo dejarían ir. Y así señores fue como esta terrible confusión termino.

FIN :)


End file.
